Red String
by ina.deepestimagination
Summary: Blair Waldorf, born in New York's socialite but spent most of her childhood time in Paris. She's young, beautiful and successful. Chuck Bass, son of a self-made billionaire who owns the New York Palace Hotel. Handsome, yes, wealthy, yes, successful, absolutely, girlfriend, the answer would be: "I don't do girlfriend." What will happen if their parents match them into marriage?
1. Chapter 1 : Pilot

**Chapter 1 : Pilot**

A/N : This is my first multi-chapter story. I'm a big fan of Chuck & Blair pairing, so both of them will be the center of my story. English is not my main language, so I hope you can understand more if there's a lot of error in spelling and grammar. I hope you can enjoy the story as much as I do. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Waldorf's Residence, Neuilly Sur Seine, Paris, France**

"Good morning Miss Blair.. Time to wake up."

Dorota walks toward the window, slowly draw the curtain and roll up the blinds. The first rays of sunlight burst through the window.

Blair's eyes fluttering open, her dark long lashes barely part, "What time is it Dorota?"

"It's 7.30 a.m. You ask me to wake you up before 8 a.m. You said that you need to pick up Miss Serena at the airport, yes?"

"Oh my god..Dorota, I almost forget." She gets up instantly and runs toward her bathroom. "Dorota, could you put my Rich & Skinny sleek jeans and my fuschia blouse on my bed. I'm in a hurry."

"Oui, Miss Blair."

"Dorota, tell Rudolph to prepare the car, I'll drive by myself to the airport."

"Oui Miss Blair. Do you want to have your breakfast first?"

"Just put two bottles Organic Peach Bottled Ice Tea for me and Serena in the car, thank you."

"Right away Miss Blair."

**La Première Seats, Air France, Flight from JFK New York – Charles de Gaulle Paris  
**

Serena opens her eyes slowly. She realizes that her head lean in comfort on someone's shoulder, a stranger who sits next to her. She straightens her body and lift up her head from his shoulder. The man who sits next to her speaks.

"How unfortunate I am, when a beautiful girl who happen to lean on my shoulder and have a goodnight sleep decides that my shoulder is not enough to satisfy her."

Serena blushes on his statement but she encourages herself to have a look on his face. She is curious with how he looks like, the man with soft and sweet voice who called her _beautiful_.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't mean to disturb you by leaning on your shoulder. I really am sorry."

"It's Nate."

"Pardon me…"

"My name is Nate. Call me Nate. For your information, it was such an honor to have you sleep on my shoulder. Who am I to refuse such a beautiful young lady leaning on my shoulder." He winks at her. Serena's face reddens.

"May I know your name? I mean, you already know my name, may I know yours?"

"It's Serena."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. So what bring you to Paris?"

"I live in Paris. I went to New York for business and family."

"Oh I see. si vous êtes un parisien ? "

"_Non, je ne suis pas. Je suis un New Yorkais, ma famille vivent à New York, je suis né à New York aussi, mais je travaille et j'habite à Paris maintenant avec mon meilleur ami_. "

"Oh, je vois. So, a New Yorker then."

"Well, you can say that, I'm a part of Upper East Siders."

"Really, what a coincidence. I live at Upper East Side too, but we never bump into each other."

"Well, that's because I have stayed in France since high school. I even have my introduction as a debutant in Paris. Okay, enough about me. How about yourself Nate. What bring you to Paris?"

"Well, same like yours, I'm on my business trip, but to Paris. We are going to rebuild a small hotel into a big one and make it one of of our existing hotel chain."

"Wow, it sounds interesting."

Suddenly, a voice interrupt their conversation.

"_**Dear passenger, this is Robert your captain speaking. We are just about to touch down at Charles de Gaulle airport Paris in about 5 minutes and we are running on time. The weather around is good. Thank you for flying with Air France today. **__Bonjour__**."**_

"Well, I take it as a sign that we should fasten our seat belt then. We almost in Paris." Said Serena after the pilot make his announcement.

"Yeah right. By the way Serena, may I have your number? Maybe we could go out someday and you can show me the real beauty of Paris beside yourself of course."

Serena blushes before giving her response, "Give me your phone, I"ll type it down. Just give me a call and I'll free my schedule for you."

Pilot's voice heard on the speaker once again.

"_**Welcome to Charles de Gaulle airport Paris where the local time is 8.55 a.m. We'll be taxiing to the gate for the next few minutes, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until I have turned off the seatbelt sign. We'll be parking at gate 1. Enjoy your stay in Paris. Use of cellular telephones is now permitted. Thank you for choosing to fly with Air France today and we hope to see you again on a future flight."**_

**Bass' Penthouse, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

It's nearly midnight when Chuck arrives at his family penthouse. He went to his family penthouse after drove his bestfriend, Nate, to the airport for his business trip in the interest of The Empire Hotel chain in Paris that being their current project for Bass Inc and drop by to his office to finish some works.

A quick shower to wipe the slate clean. Yes he needs it before he goes to sleep. He walks toward the kitchen to grab a glass of juice before walk straight toward his room. Suddenly a stern voice heard.

"Charles. Do you know what time it is?"

Chuck looked at his right side and meet his father standing there. "Yes, father. I just returned from taking Nate to the airport. He takes evening flight so he will be in time for tomorrow's meeting with Pierre – Emmanuel Taittinger Jr. to discuss about the purchase of his hotel in Place de la Concorde which will be rebuilt into The Empire. I don't notice that you already back from Spain."

"I see. Great progress, I hope for your success in your project with Nathaniel. Yes, I just arrived an hour ago. Your mother insist to get home early, because she has early meeting with the board of Bass Foundation this morning. Charles, I want you to attend my annual Sunday Brunch at Waldorf-Astoria Tower. I want you to be acquainted with our social circle. Don't make me disappointed Charles."

"Thank you father. I will try to."

"Bart, don't be to hard on him." his wife approaches him and smoothing the non-existing wrinkles on his sleeping robe, "Hello sweetheart."

"Mother, you're back." Chuck approached his mother, Misty Bass, and gave her a hug.

"I missed you my baby boy. Do you miss me?"

"Do you even have to ask mother. Of course I do." Misty gave Chuck a kiss on his forehead. "Go get some sleep and we will have breakfast together, tomorrow morning."

"Yes, mother." Chuck then left his parents at the kitchen and walks toward his room with a glass of orange juice.

"I told him to come to the brunch this Sunday as you ask me to. He said that he _**will try**_ to come."

"Really, and you don't make him promise to come?"

"Nope. You said that no _**pushy**_ word, so I'm not doing it that way."

"It's true. I don't want our son feels obliged to come to a brunch and sense the real intention of his beloved mother."

"Oh Misty, can you just stop being match-maker to our son. He's old enough to find her own companion."

"A good companion yes, but not a good wife, who will love and cherish him until death do them apart. Someone who can be equally powerful to keep things interesting between them, don't you think so my love?"

"Who am I to argue the chairwoman of Bass Foundation." Bart then kiss his wife forehead. "Let's get some rest, we need it after our flight from Spain."

"Lead the way Mr. Bass." Bart take his wife's hand and lead her to their bedroom.

**Terminal 3, Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France**

Blair run from the place where she parked her car toward the arrival gate. She takes a look on her watch, it's about time Serena's flight arrived. Thanks god the traffic is not bad and she could arrive on time.

Serena and Nate walk toward the gate. "You said earlier that someone will fetch you here?" asked Nate.

"Yes, my bestfriend will fetch me up. She might be out there already to fetch me up."

"So see you later then."

"See you. Just give me a call if you would like to have a free tour around Paris." Serena smiled sweetly. "Bye." Serena gives a kiss on Nate's cheek and walk toward the gate. After few steps, she looks back at Nate and wave her hand toward him.

Smile spreads across Serena's smile. This guy was really something. She always meet and be acquainted with some guys while she's travelling, a fling, that's what Blair always call them, but this time is different. There's something fluttering in her stomach, her heart beats faster.

"Serena! Over here." Blair waves her hand.

"B…!" Both girl embrance each other in a warm hug. "B, I miss you much you know."

"I miss you too S. I don't know, being around you almost all my life and how we always travel for business together make this one time relly hard for me. How was Lily and Eric?"

"They're great. They send their regards for you. Actually my mom was not that excited when she saw that I came alone. Sometimes I feel she loves you more than me."

"Yeah, like my mom does to you, her prefference is more on you than me."

"Who can resist the charm of Serena van der Woodsen, right?" Serena winks at Blair. "And who will not down to his knees when it comes to society darling Blair Waldorf." both girls drawn into sea of laughter.

"Let's get going then. There's a lot of works waiting for us at office, then you and I have a lot of stories to share with, so move your fine ass now S."

Both girls walk toward the parking lot where Blair parked her car.

**Hôtel de Crillon, Place de la Concorde, 8****th**** arrondissement of Paris**

The doorman opens the car's door and Nate step out of the car. He walks toward the frontdesk. He tells the frontliner staff his name and they give him his key. The hotel staff ushers him to his room.

He arrives at Hôtel de Crillon half hour earlier before the meeting with the representative of the hotel, Pierre – Emmanuel Taittinger Jr., to discuss about the purchase of the Hôtel de Crillon which will be rebuilt into The Empire. It means, he will have time to freshen up himself before the meeting. His phone rings.

"_Hello, Nate Archibald speaking."_

"_Hello Nathaniel. I assume that you arrive safely in Paris, since you talk to me right now on the phone."_

"_Never been better."_

"_Well, there must be something happened to you on your flight to Paris, do tell me the detail."_

"_You know me so well man. Let say that I met someone on my flight to Paris. She's beautiful, energetic, sweet and I don't know, she's just like one of a kind for me, I just can't get enough of her."_

"_Care to tell me juicy detail, Nathaniel."_

"_It's exclude sex man. We were just talking, she's sleeping on my shoulder half of the flight, but there's something on the way she looks at me, the way she smiles at me, like I told you before, I just can't get enough of her."_

"_Well congratulation. Hope she's the one for you."_

"_I hope so, what about you?"_

"_Well, I'm Chuck Bass, I don't do girlfriend. Fling yes, girlfriend, I don't think so."_

"_Hahaha. I'm waiting the day where Chuck Bass conquered by a lady."_

"_Very funny. By the way Nathaniel, when will the meeting starts?"_

"_in twenty. I think I need to prepare myself and you need your beauty sleep. I'll report the result to you as soon as possible."_

"_Funny. Okay, I'm looking forward for the detail. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

**Waldorf's Original Fashion House, 7****th****arrondissement of Paris**

Serena and Blair walk hand ini hand into the building and drawn into their own world of conversation. Eleanor sees both girls and greets them.

"Hello girls, Blair, Serena."

"Hello mother." Blair whose greet her mother first, she gives her kiss on her both cheeks, followed by Serena.

"Hello Eleanor. It's very nice to see you today."

"I'm good. How was your trip dear? How is Lily? Eric? I hope they're good."

"Yes, they're great in fact. My mother sent her regards for you and Cyrus."

"Thank you dear. So back to business, how's New York?"

"Well, Fashion Week will start two days after tomorrow, it's mean on Friday. We will have our turn to introduce your new line _**L'Amour**_ on Tuesday, next week. So I guess you will have more time to prepare properly."

"Yes mother. As a compliment of your success in this Fashion Week, I will publish your up-close and personal interview about your new line on the front cover. I think it will be a good idea if you give a sneek peek, one or two dresses from your newest line to catch more people's attention."

"We thought it was a good idea, what do you think Eleanor?"

"Sounds good to me. I also have a good idea. Why don't you two who modelled my new line for the article?"

"That's a great idea Eleanor. Who else right, the best person to advertise Waldorf's Original other than the Waldorf heiress and Waldorf heiress bestfriend." Eleanor, Blair and Serena laugh in unison.

"What do you say Blair dear?"

"Who am I to refuse such a great offer. I'll be glad to advertise your new line."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's have both of you fitted. We want my line look magnificient on both of you right? Let's not waste our time then. Come."

"Lead the way mom."

Eleanor leads both girls to fitting room to have their measurement.

_After almost an hour_

"I don't know that wardrobe fitting could be very this tiring." Serena pull her hair in a ponytail. "I'm starving. Let's have lunch B."

"Yeah, come on. Do you like to join us mother?"

"No thank you. Just go both of you. Cyrus will pick me up and we will have lunch together."

"Oh, okay then. Let's go B. I'm really starving."

"Okay. Bye mother. Enjoy your day." Both girls left the Waldorf's Fashion House.

**Executive Lounge, Hôtel de Crillon, Place de la Concorde, 8****th**** arrondissement of Paris**

"_Merci beaucoup_ for your time, it's very nice to have business with you and your company. I will have Bass Inc. lawyer to draft the agreement that we already agreed on."

"I'm looking toward it. Pierre, _appelez-moi_ Pierre."

"Alright Pierre."

"Mr. Archibald, if you need anything, or if you want to enjoy the greatest thing of being Parisian, don't hesitate to call me."

"That's very kind of you Pierre. _Appelez-moi_ Nate, it will be better, like I call you Pierre."

"Oui, Nate."

"I'm going to excuse myself then, I'm a little bit tired after a long flight from New York. _Je vais__vous voir bientôt_ Pierre."

"Oh, _mon dieu_, it's okay Nate. Have a good rest and of course, vous voir _bientôt_."

Nate take his cue and leave the Executive Lounge toward his bedroom. On his way back to his room, he scroll his phonebook and he's looking for Serena's phone number. He calls her.

"_Hello.."_

"_Hello, Serena. It's me Nate."_

"_Hi Nate."_

"_Well, I'm wondering if you are free tonight? I would feel very grateful if you are willing to accompany me to enjoy the night in Paris."_

"_I don't have any plan yet, so it's safe to tell you that I'm free for tonight."_

"_That's great. I stay at __Hôtel de Crillon. Where do you want me to pick you up?"_

"_I thinks it is better for me to pick you up. We don't' want you to get lost in Paris, right?"_

_Both Nate and Serena laugh._

"_See you tonight beatiful."_

"_See you tonight."_

**La Cantine Du Faubourg Restaurant, 105 rue du Faubourg Saint Honore District**

"Who are you talking with on phone?" Blair asks Serena. She saw something on her bestfriend face, it's different from the way she's smiling, the way her face glowing.

"Someone I met on my flight back to Paris."

"You like him, don't you? Admitt it to me Serena. It's all over your face."

"You know me so well B. He's good looking, who can resist someone with so much charm."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me his name."

"Nate."

"That's all? No last name?" Blair asked her again with shock expression.

"Nope. Well What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Serena winks toward Blair.

"Since when you become Shakespeare Lover?"

"An hour before the worshipped sun peered forth the golden window of the east."

"Oh mon dieu, what have you done to Serena van der Woodsen my beloved best friend?" Blair giggles seeing Serena's attitude.

"Well, tonight I have a date with him, so now we need to hurry back and you need to help me to get ready."

"Fine with me, as long as I have full juicy detail when you're back."

"Pinky promise."

Both girls left the restaurant after paid the bill.

**Bass' Penthouse, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

He rolled off from the bed, went to his alarm to turn it off. With a heavy eyes he get up from the bed and went to shower. Today, he will face up his day in office like always, buried with a dozen contracts to sign and went home to drunk for a bit at the bar and then go to his room for get some sleep. He's doing the same thing on his weekdays and on weekend he enjoys his life with Nate, gone to Italy or just having Lost Weekend in his suite at Empire Hotel.

After he showered and get dressed, he got a text from Nate informing him about the result of his meeting in Paris. He texted him back to wrap up the deal. He got into the elevator and went to the waiting limo outside. Suddenly his phone rang.

"_Hello Charles."_

"_Hello father. Is there something important you need to talk about?"_

"_Well, I'm wondering maybe do you have time for your old man for lunch. I know that I can ask through your personal assistant, but I think I want to ask it personally to my son."_

"_Of course. Is there something urgent? It's quite unusual."_

"_Well, I have to talk about something with you in person. So see you at lunch?"_

"_Yes. I will ask Gloria to inform your personal assistant about time and place where we will have our lunch."_

"_Thank you son."_

After the call ended, Chuck called his personal assistant and ask her to free his schedule this afternoon and book place for lunch at Pera Mediterranean Brasserie.

_Later that night at Blair House_

**Waldorf's Residence, Neuilly Sur Seine, Paris, France**

"So you are going to New York within this week for the Fashion Week my dear?" Harold asked his wife.

"According to Serena, my line will be introduce next Tuesday, so safe to say that I'll be in New York on Saturday, the latest. Why are you asking my dear?"

"Well, since I will go to New York tomorrow morning, to handle the Ford's deal by myself, and might be finish by Friday, it means, I 'll be free for the rest of the week."

"And…" Eleanor responded to her husband's statement.

"Maybe my beloved wife would like to have her beloved husband to accompany her on her Fashion Week?" Eleanor's face glowing, and her eyes shining.

"I'd love to."

Harold continues, "Beside, Bart Bass invite us to his annual Sunday Brunch, knowing that I will come to New York this week. He insists both of us to come and bring our lovely daughter with us."

"Me too?" Blair asked his father for confirmation.

"Yes, you too sweetheart. You are going to New York too right, covering the Fashion Weeks event, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I'm leaving with Serena on Thursday to New York, Serena already booked the ticket for both of us. By the way father, who is this Bart Bass? I never heard about him from you before."

"Well he's one of my friend from Yale but from different major, he took Business. He's not part of the _Old Money_ of Upper East Side which make him a _New Money_ of Upper East Side, but he eventually married one of the girl from _Old Money_ family from New Hampshire who is coincidently your mother's long lost best friend."

"Oh.."

"Don't be so surprised my dear, that's a _common_ thing that happens in Upper East Side. Being part of an _Old Money_ was prestigious, even their money not as much as the _New Money_." Eleanor tried to explain more to her daughter by emphasizing some word about how's life ran back there in Upper East Side.

Blair not used to with how's life run in Upper East Side. Her parents moved to Paris when she was ten years old. At that age, she's not aware how things run, she just remember how she enjoy attending brunch with her parents and having summer vacation at Hampton with Serena. Serena started to continue her study in France with her on their junior year until they graduated together from _Paris-Sorbonne University_ where Serena majoring Communication and History and Blair majoring Intercultural Management.

"Blair, do you have any plan after this Fashion Weeks ended?" Harold asked her daughter.

"Well, Serena and I decide to take a break and having our summer vacation together, but we haven't decide yet, where we are going to spend our vacation."

"How about Hampton for this year? It's been a long time since the last time both of you spend your summer there. It will be a great reminisce." Said Eleanor.

"Yeah, you should consider it Blair-Bear. It's a nice option to take." Harold spoke, tried to bolster his wife opinion.

"I will ask Serena about it." Blair smiles to both of her parents.

**There goes the very first chapter. Please Read & Review. Let me know what you think about my story and whether I should continue my story or not. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2 : New York, New York

**Chapter 2 : What a Small World**

A/N: I'm very surprised to have such responds to my first story. Thank you to everyone who alerted my story and also who marked it as a favorite. It means the world to me. English and French is not my main or second language, so bear with me if there's a lot of mistakes here and there. Please, please, please, keep reading and reviewing my story. I'm uploading the new chapter. I hope you can enjoy the story as much as I do. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Pera Mediterranean Brasserie, 303 Madison Avenue, New York**

"So father, what was so important until you need to arrange our lunch by yourself?" asked Chuck.

"Well, it's about your mother."

The waiter approached their table, "Ready to take order sir?"

"Yes." said Chuck. He looked at his father, "Like usual, right?" His father nodded. "I would like to have Filet Mignon Medallions with Grilled Asparagus, Mixed Grill Platter and please bring us Bordeaux 2000."

"Would that be all?"

"Yes. That would be all, thank you." said Chuck. The waiter left them. "So back to our conversation, father. What about mother?"

"I really hope that you could be more understanding with your mother about searching wife for her one and only beloved son. I hope you could take it maturely, I mean it is a very proper thing for parents at the stage of our age for wanting grandchildren to fill our day. It's not a hard thing to ask right, Charles?"

Chuck gulped at his father statement. It is a common thing to hear his mother to keep speaking about this matter every time she has the chance to bring it up, but his father, no he never brings it up. Never.

"Can you do it for me son?"

Chuck didn't know how to respond his father. He was speechless. He tried hard to speak, "I...I will try my best father."

"Thank you, son. I really appreciate it. Thank you." Chuck just nodded.

Their order arrived. Chuck and Bart enjoyed their lunch and talked about how their business.

**Waldorf Fashion Magazine, La Grande Arche, ****La Défense, Puteaux, Paris**

Stared into the skyline of beautiful view of La Grande Arche, Blair Waldorf is having a thought about her life until a voice came up behind her, "Blair, we have to get ready, photoshoot is in an hour." her assistant called for her from the other room. Snap back into reality, Blair hurried to the living room to meet with Aimee, her assistant.

"What's my schedule for today Aimee ?" asked Blair with a sigh.

"You will have photo shoot with Serena for the front page with Waldorf's Original dresses at 10 a.m. in studio 3, your mother assistant already bring the dresses here. You will have photo selection meeting with the Photograph Team for the next edition at 1 p.m., and last thing on your schedule is that you are going to have an interview with your mother." Aimee inform Blair her schedule for today.

"Find out whether Serena already here or not. I'll be waiting at the studio. Send her to the studio, as soon as you found her. Then, for the meeting, I want you to take over my position, I'm going home early. Let my mother know that I'll have the interview at home."

"_Vous allez bien_?"

"_Je suis très bien__. __Ne vous inquiétez pas_. "

"_Excusez-moi __Je suis désolé,__je suis en retard_."

"Serena, you're here. Come on, we have photoshoot to attend and you have a story to tell about your date last night."

"Okay, let's have the photo session first then we could have lunch together and I will tell you every single detail about it."

_**A moment later after photo shoot session**_

"I don't know why a photo shoot session could be so exhausting." Blair threw her body on the couch in her office. Blair continued her rambling, "All we have to do was look at the camera, pose and click, click, pose again, click, click." Serena giggles at Blair's statement.

"Well, those magnificent pictures not come from one click; it needs right moment with right angle and everything else. What did you expect, of course the photo shoot will take a rather longer time than usual because they have boss who always want the best."

"Hey, you're mocking me." Blair slapped Serena's hand playfully. "So, because our photo shoot is over, now spill the detail about your date last night." Serena started her story about her date with the man she met on her flight back to Paris.

_**Flashback**_

_She picks him up in front of his hotel. She invites him in to her car. She gets in her car, buckles her seatbelt and flips her sunglasses down over her nose as he gets in. She puts her hand on the wheel._

"_You're driving yourself?" Nate amused seeing this girl in front of him, whom he coincidently adores, driving by herself._

_"Yes I am. Ready?" she asks, grinning at him, and he nods just once._

_"Let's go," she says. She pulls her Audi TT Roadster away from the curb and into traffic. After a moment, they got at their destination. "We're here." said Serena._

"_So you want to start it from here?" asked Nate. Serena nodded. "Okay then."_

_Serena insists they stop at every roadside fruit or souvenir stand, charms people without even trying into giving her free berries, and she feeds them to Nate as he laughs, because none of this is exactly unexpected. He gives her a lopsided grin as she pushes his hair off his forehead just slightly, and he tucks a lock of hers behind her ear. "Nate." He doesn't really know why he kisses her, but it feels right, and it feels good, and it's Serena, and she's just staring at him with these __eyes__ when he pulls away._

_"Sorry," he mumbles. She smiles and shakes her head a little. She pulled his hand and dragged him along the street to continue their journey._

"_How long will you be here?" asked Serena._

"_I'll head back to New York tomorrow. I will take morning flight. I need to settle some documents with the company's lawyer. After finish with that, I'll be back to Paris with my partner of course to seal the deal."_

"_Oh…" Serena can't hide her sadness towards Nate's statement. Serena talked to herself. Stop it right there girl. You just met him. You don't know whether he feels the same way too right? Uggh Serena. What happen with you, you're being unusual?_

"_Serena?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I just suddenly remember about my photo shoot tomorrow." Serena tried to divert the focus of the conversation._

"_Oh, so it will be better if both of us stay fit for tomorrow. How about we head back now?"_

"_Yeah, sure. What time is your flight is?"_

"_8 am. Why?"_

"_Do you mind if I drive you to the airport, tomorrow?"_

"_Well, it will be my pleasure, as long as it's not bothering your schedule."_

"_No, of course not."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that's why you're being late?" Blair asked Serena and raised her eyebrow. Serena grinned. "What with that glow all over your face and twinkle in your eyes, Serena? Care to explain it to me?" Blair asked with curiosity.

"Well, I kind of like him."

"Define like Serena…"

"Well, he's different with other guys that I usually met. He makes me feel cold-sweat, my heart beat faster every time he looks at me in the eyes. I don't know." Serena blushed.

"_Oh Mon dieu... oh Mon dieu_ Serena." Both girls laugh and hug in a warm embrace.

_Two days later_

**Arrival Gate, Terminal One, JFK Airport, New York**

Harold Waldorf was waiting at the arrival area of JFK Airport, waiting for his wife arrival. He leaned against the limo, looking at the doors, hoping they would finally open. To his surprise, it did, and he was suddenly overcome with nostalgia. Walking towards him was his beloved wife, Eleanor Waldorf. Eleanor walked towards him, removing her aviators, and eyed him with familiarity. They hugged each other in warm embrace. "It's been so long! How have you been dear?" Harold asked his wife.

"Never been better." Eleanor smiled.

"I miss you so much. Do you miss me too?" Eleanor smirked and nodded. "Come on in,

They spent the ride back, talking about what happened to them all those in two days they didn't see each other. Harold told Eleanor how the deal went.

"By the way, dear, Bart invites us to his annual Sunday brunch this week. I already told you that, right?" said Harold.

"Yes, you have."

"When will Blair and Serena arrive here?"

"They will take afternoon flight. Like usual, your daughter want to settle some of her work first." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Great, so we can take her to the brunch with us." Eleanor nodded. "Who know we can find someone for her there. If she keeps drowning in her own world, when will she has time to find the perfect one."

"You know your daughter. She will make a lot of excuses for not attend it if she knows your intention."

"Well, let's make it our secret." Eleanor smiled and nodded.

**Empire Hotel's Swimming Pool, Upper West Side, New York**

Chuck is swimming laps in his pool. A brunette girl on bikini walked toward the lounge chair. She lay on her stomach with her bikini and her back to the sun. She's listening to her iPod and taking sips of water. It's hot out, and over her music, she can hear the splashing water in the pool as Chuck swims.

She doesn't hear him getting out of the pool until he lies down on the lounge chair next to hers, skin wet and hair slicked back. She opens one eye and watches as he steals a sip of her water. "Good swim?" she asks. She doesn't realize until just then that his eyes are on her body.

"Yeah," he says distractedly. "You should have come in." He watches her face light up, and he knows she's about to suggest something crazy that'll make him laugh.

"Would you join me?" she says, like it's the best idea ever. She took his hand and took him back into the water. She moves to stand in front of him, tugs at the drawstring of his shorts before reaching for the ties at the back of her neck. Her eyes are locked with his and she can tell he's fighting the urge to look down. "We could," she says quietly, realizing for the first time just how tightly she's holding him to her. "Do you want to?" She smiles, hums against his lips and bends her knees to get him closer. "We should..." She kisses him again.

"Juliette, we're in a public area of my hotel."

She giggles and buries her face in his neck. "We could move." She smiles all wide and puts her hands on his shoulders, leans in to kiss him. "Enough talking." She kisses away the tension that comes with referencing the fact that she wanted him before, so bad, and Chuck move away and somehow convince her that he didn't want her, too.

"I'm not interested anymore Juliette. It's over. Why don't you apply your trick to someone else who could appreciate you more? It will be better." Chuck swam away from her and got out of the pool.

"Chuck! How dare you leave me just like that?" She splashed the water to wreak her anger. No one ever reject me, no one ever reject Juliette Cooper, she talked to herself. She's determined to make Chuck Bass hers. No matter what it takes, Chuck Bass will be hers only.

**Terminal 2A, Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France.**

"Take care of yourself both of you. Have fun there in New York. Don't forget to call me okay. I mean just let me know that you're okay and if you need me to settle things." Aimee hugs both of her bosses.

"Don't worry Aimee, I'll be fine with Serena and I won't forget to call you. Promise."

"Have a safe trip back to New York."

"Thank you Aimee. We will. Thanks for all your help." Serena then hugs Aimee.

"Don't say thing like that. That's my job." Aimee gives her warmest smile to Blair and Serena. Both girls then say goodbye to Aimee and exchange hugs. Both girls get into the gate and waive to her.

"Bye Aimee. I'll call you when I'm in New York." Both girls walk to the check-in counter.

"So, we're here, on our way to New York." Blair said to Serena.

"Yes, here we are, getting ready to check-in into our plane, heading to New York and will have fun. Oh, B, I really excited. It feels like forever since the last time we spend time together. After all things that happened, this feels normal."

"Yeah, like we ever been normal." Both girls laugh in unison.

"_Puis-je avoir__votre billet__manquer?_ "

"_Oui, bien sûr__. __Ici vous__êtes.__"_

"_Merci_."

The flight crew starts to type on the keyboard and looks at the monitor to give a check on the tickets. After a few minutes later the flight crew hands back Blair's and Serena's ticket.

"_Merci vous oubliez d'attente. Voici votre billet et carte de embarquement. Avoir un beau voyage._"

"_Aucun problem_e."

**Bass Inc. Head Office, Upper West Side, Manhattan, New York.**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bass." Marry greets her boss as he walks out from elevator straight to his office door next to her desk. "Afternoon Marry, please come to my office and inform my schedule for today and bring also all the paperwork that need to be signed by me, thank you."

"Right away, Mr. Bass."

"Oh and Marry, a cup of coffee will be nice."

"Of course, Mr. Bass."

"Here you go, your coffee, as you like Mr. Bass. These are the paper works that need to be signed. As schedule for today, you will have a meeting with board members at 2 pm., and the last one, Mr. Nate Archibald called here this morning, he's not coming to office today. He said that he can't reach your number and he wants to meet you at Abraco's Cafe at 4 p.m."

"Thanks Mary. Just leave all the paper works, I'll have a read first then when I'm finish I'll let you know."

"If you need anything just call me, excuse me, Mr. Bass."

"Thank you very much Marry." Marry is Chuck's secretary. She's in her middle age, blonde but not skinny. He turns his phone on then takes a look on one of the paperwork that Marry left on his desk. His phone beeps. There are several incoming messages from Nate. He put his paperwork back on his desk then

**First Message:**

_C, I need to see you & have a bro-talk. Meet me at Abraco's Café, 4 p.m._

_N_

**Second Message:**

_C, can you make it? Today, Abraco's Cafe at 4 p.m. Need your advice about me and this girl I met in Paris. Please…_

**Third Message:**

_C, inform me ASAP after you got my texts._

_N_

**Forth Message:**

_C, I'm dying. Call me back?_

_N_

Chuck chuckles after Nate's last message. He takes his phone and pushes his speed dial. "Hello Nathaniel, are you still dying for me?"

"Funny, Chuck. Well, I need to see you man. I need your advice about girl. I mean, I know that there's nothing between me and Serena, at least for now but, you know what I mean Chuck. What should I do with her, to her, both of it? You know she's special and I want to be with her."

"Finish yet? I will see you at Abraco's Cafe at 4 p.m. See you then Nathaniel."

**Arrival Gate, Terminal One, JFK Airport, New York**

Blair approaches Serena and taps her shoulder. Serena moves her look toward Blair.

"Finish, B? Let's get going. I already pick up our luggage while you're in Ladies Room."

"Okay. Let's get going then."

Both girls walk through the exit gate strolling their luggage and straight to place where the can find a cab. Serena raise her hand to hail a cab.

"Excuse me sir. Could you take us to Waldorf Astoria Tower?"

"Yes ma'am. Of course."

The taxi's driver get out of his car and help to put in their luggage into the car.

"Can't wait to explore New York with you B. It will be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, you right S. It will be like old times. You and me. Just the two of us."

"Oh, B. Don't you need to call your daddy and Aimee? I mean you promise to give a call when we're in New York."

"Oh, I almost forgot S. I'll call daddy first."

Blair pull out her phone from her purse and dial his father's number.

"Hello daddy. It's me. I just want to let you know that I landed and arrived safely in New York. I'm heading to Waldorf Astoria Tower now. So you don't have to worry about me okay."

"Okay Blair Bear. See you at home."

Blair scroll her phone book and then she dialled Aimee's number. "Hello, in New York already?"

"Yes, landed and arrived safely."

"Good, have a good rest first Blair then after that you go have fun with Serena. See you next week okay. I got to go now, I have to meet someone important. When you come back I will spill all the detail to you. Wish me luck, Blair. Bye."

"Okay, bye and good luck."

**Abraco's Café, 86 East 7th Street, New York.**

Chuck enters the café doors, his best friend already there waiting for his arrival. "Nathaniel, sorry I'm late. Stuck in a meeting and traffic. But I'm here now."

"It's okay man. I understand." A waiter approaches them and asks: "Ready to order?"

"I want a Brioche Cinnamon Bun and Cappuccino, you man?"

"Espresso Macchiato would be great for me."

"Okay, right away." The waiter leaves them to get their order.

"So, what do you want to talk about Nathaniel? About Serena, am I right?"

"Yes. I kind of like her. I know that I just met her. What should I Chuck? I don't know what to do. Part of me is afraid that she doesn't feel the same way too. I'm afraid it will only be an unrequited love."

"I don't know Nathaniel. I don't do girlfriend, but what I can tell you to do is, follow your heart and never give up. If you really love her then show her how you feel before it's too late. Even though it's not went well at least there's no regret, no regret Nathaniel." The waiter approached them with their order.

"Here's your order sir."

"Thank you."

**There goes the second chapter. Blair and Serena already in New York. There's a new character, Juliette Cooper. Please Read & Review. Let me know what you think about my story and tell me whether you want me to upload the third chapter as soon as possible or not because I already have the third chapter on progress about 70 percents. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3 : What a Small World

**Chapter 3 : What a Small World**

A/N : Thank you so much for all of you who read and review my story. I really appreciate it. I'm so happy to know that people like my story. As you wish, I'm updating the story as soon as I can. Like I told you before, English and French is not my main language or even my second language. I'm from Indonesia, so my mother tounge would be Bahasa Indonesia. I will be very grateful if some of you are willing to correct my french. I promise I will change it as soon as I know the right sentences. Please enjoy the story, and let me know what do you think about it. More review means sooner update. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Waldorf Astoria Tower, Manhattan, New York**

"S, thanks for the ride home. Are you sure you don't want to drop by first before you go home?" said Blair while the driver pulled out her luggage.

"Later on B. My mom waits for me at home. I'll give you a call okay." Serena kissed Blair's cheek.

"Bye, S. Take care." Blair waves at Serena and walks with her luggage to the Waldorf Astoria entrance.

"Good afternoon Miss Waldorf. Let me help you with your luggage." greeted the doorman.

"Good afternoon. Thank you so much. How do you know my name?" Blair asked the doorman while walking into the elevator.

"Well, you look like Mr. Waldorf and Mrs. Waldorf combine together, and Mr. Waldorf already told me before, that her beautiful daughter will arrive today. Lucky guess, I think."

"Thank you. Anyway, is my parents around?"

"I guess so miss, because I haven't seen them left the building yet." They arrived at the Waldorf Penthouse. Waldorf Astoria Tower is founded by her family ancestors. His father inherited one of the penthouse there eventhough the owner of the building now is Hilton Worldwide. Blair feels amuse with her surrounding. It's still the same since the last time she's been there, years ago. Nothing's change.

"Thank you for bringing my luggage."

"It's my duty to serve the best Miss Waldorf. Excuse me, I should get back now."

"Once again thank you."

"Your welcome Miss Waldorf. Have a good day."

"Daddy..Mother…" Blair called to check her parents existence.

"Blair Bear, you're here." Harold approached his daughter and hug her in a warm embrace.  
"Oh I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too honey."

"Where's mother?" Blair asked her father about her mother wheresabout.

"She's at the atelier. She left early this morning, she said that she needs to finish up the selection of some detail for Tuesday. You know your mother…"

"Always strives to perfection." Blair and Harold said in unison and then they laugh together.

"Let's take your luggage to your room and you can get yourself clean and have a rest."

"What a great idea." Blair grinned.

_Next Day_

**Bass' Penthouse, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

She rang the bell. Someone opened the door. "Good afternoon Miss, how may I help you?"

"I'm Juliette Cooper. I'm here to see Charles Bass."

"Who is that Gloria?" there's a female voice heard, coming from inside the penthouse. Juliette raised her eyebrow and then she walk through the maid, "It's me Misty, Juliette." Juliette walked towards Misty Bass, Chuck's mother. "I'm here to see Charles. How are you?" Juliette kissed both of Misty's cheeks.

"I'm fine thank you. Charles still in his room. He'll be here in a minute."

"Let me get him to his room then." said Juliette. When she wanted to turn around and headed toward Chuck's room, Misty hold her hand.

"Let Gloria tells Charles you're here to see him. While we're waiting for his arrival, how about we grab some food and drink. You don't mind right?"

"Fine with me."

Both women walk to the kitchen. Misty is not really fond of Juliette. In her opinion, Juliette is too bitchy, in a negative way, for her son. She will only bring a bad influence for him. "Juliette, may I know what bring you here to see my son. Have two of you plan to go somewhere?"

"Not really. I drop by to see him and want to invite him by myself for a lunch."

"Are you two involve in a special relationship?"

"You can say that. We're not officially yet, but our relationship headed there." Juliette blushed. Misty feels shocked. How can she never know about this matter.

"Who involve in a special relationship?" Chuck approached both women from behind.

"Us dear." Juliette answered him.

"There's no us Juliette. I already told you, I'm not interested. Don't try to contaminate my mother with your idea about us, okay." Juliette face redden.

Misty feels happy with her son's statement, but she tries to handle the situation, "Lets have a seat, all of us, please." She emphasized on the word please. " Why don't we enjoy some tea before all of us start our day, right Charles?" Misty gave him a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, I need to get going now. I forget that I have a photo shoot and I almost late. Excuse me."

"But Juliette, you said that…" said Misty try to make her stay.

Juliette keep walking without answering Misty and left Bass' penthouse with red face. How could him. One day he will be hers, no matter what.

"What was that Charles, care to explain?" Misty glared at her son. Chuck shrugged.

Chuck's phone rang. He pick up his phone.

"Hello Nathaniel."

…

"Okay, meet you there."

Chuck ended his phone call, "Mother, I have to go now. I need to see Nathaniel. He wants to discuss the agreement composition of Empire Hotel chain in Paris. See you at dinner." Chuck take his cue to leave and kiss his mother forehead before his mother asked furthermore about Juliette.

"Okay. See you at dinner." Answered his mother with a lot of confusion in her face.

**Waldorf Astoria Tower, Manhattan, New York**

"Blair bear, I'm going out for a moment. I need to sign some paper. My client need it in order to seal the deal. Maybe you would like to join me? I could drop you at Bendel's or Bergdorf's? Or you rather stay at home?"

"Oh, I love too, let me call Serena first."

"Okay, take your time and get ready. I'll wait for you downstair okay?"

Blair nodded. She took her phone and dialed Serena's number. On a second ring, Serena picked up her phone, "Yes, B?"

"Serena, my father asked me whether I want to go to Bendel's or Bergdorf's while he went out to sign some paper. I just call to ask you whether you want to join me or not. What do you say S?"

"It's sounds interesting. Meet me there?"

"Okay then. Bye, S." Blair ended the phone call and get ready.

_A moment later_

**Bergdorf Goodman Store, 754 West 58****th**** Street, Fifth Avenue, New York**

Blair got out of his father's limo, kissed her father's cheek and wave at him when the car pull over, and casually entered Bergdorf's. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the racks of dresses. She approached the hangers and searched until she found the one she had fallen in love with, Zac Posen Sculpted Tweed Dress, taking it down and draping it over her arm to try it on. She searched for another dress, until she found Michael Kors Leather Strap Sheath Dress. Instinctively, she reached for the dress just as another hand did.

"I'm sorry." came a voice from behind her. Whipping around, Blair came face to face with Juliette.

"Hi, no problem, take it!" Blair smiled, handing the dress to her. "By the way, this dress will suit your complexion perfectly - good thing we have different complexion, or I'd be fighting you over it!" rushed Blair, determined to make the most of this opportunity.

"Thank you!" cried Juliette, a big smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, but may I know your name?"

Typical Juliette, blaming herself when she hadn't even been given a name. "It's Blair, Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

"What a lovely name... by the way I'm Juliette, Juliette Anne Cooper, and the dress you alrealdy hold looks beautiful! You want to try them on together?"

Juliette's mood had risen since she'd met this lovely new girl, and something about the way Blair's eyes danced told her that she was up to something good. Juliette ran her eyes subtly over the brunette and was very pleased with her; good fashion taste, clearly a wealthy background.

"Of course," Blair agreed, trying to keep herself from letting out a triumphant laugh at this being so easy. The two girls walked into the dressing rooms together. At exactly the same time, Juliette and Blair burst out of their changing rooms to show each other, causing them to laugh hysterically.

Blair's phone ringing. "Excuse me Juliette , I'm going to take this phone call first, it's my friend, Serena." Juliette nodded.

"Hello Serena. Yes, I'll be there right away. I'm at Bergdorf's right now. Okay. See you there."

"Something's wrong?"

"Nothing, my friend just asks me about my wheresabout and asked me to go to Bendel's with her."

"Oh." Suddenly she remember that she also need to accompany her mother. "Oh my god, same with me. I need to go home as soon as possible. I need to accompany my mother to one of her social function event. Oh Blair, could you give me your phone number?" a big grin plastered on Juliette face.

"Type down your phone number here, I'll give you a phone call." Blair handing her phone to Juliette. Juliette types down her phone number and handed back to Blair. "There you go." Blair give Juliette's number a call.

"That's my number."

"Okay. I'll save it." Juliette looks at her watch. "I gotta go now. See you later?"

"Okay." Both girl give each other kiss on cheeks and share a friendly hug.

"Bye Blair." Juliette left and gave Blair a wave.

**Starbucks, 725 Fifth Avenue, Trump Tower New York**

Chuck Bass was currently lounging at Starbuck, drinking some Pike Place® Roast. Pulling himself out of his straying thoughts, thoughts about what his father said, he took a sip of his too-dark coffee. He heard the bell indicating the arrival of a new customer, and he inwardly grinned as the object of his thoughts entered the coffee shop. Nate Archibald sauntered to the counter and ordered a Caramel Macchiato and Ham & Swiss Panini for on the go. He then walked toward him. "Hi, man."

"Hello to you to Nathaniel."

"Sorry for being late. I need to drop off my mother first."

"It's okay. So, where are we going to discuss it, here or office?"

"Office is better."

"Let's go then."

Chuck gathered his coffee cup and his wallet in a cool manner, his eyes glued to his Blackberry as he made his way out of the coffee shop indirectly to the brunette who happened to pass by. Just as could be predicted, and with a somewhat poetic gesture, Blair who also focused on her Blackberry walked pass by the coffee shop and he accidentally bumped into her form. Styrofoam cracked as the coffee splattered all over his black coat, the black liquid surrendering with no protest.

"Oh God...I'm so sorry, sir!" she exclaimed with worry. He inwardly smirked and seized a couple of tissues, dabbing them uselessly at the splotches. "I'll pay to have it cleaned, sir!" she exclaimed as he sat at a nearby table and tried to will the black splotches to disappear. He really did love that coat.

"Don't you have eyes?" he exclaimed in anger without looking into her face. When he looked to her face, he feels amused, right there, a young beautiful girl with deep brown doe eyes, pouty ruby lips and loose curly brunette hair try to clean the stain on his coat.

"I really am sorry."

"Well, if you're really sorry, you can pay me with other way." He smirked. Blair feel shocked with this man and want to take a good look at his face. She saw him smirking. She felt disgust with his statement, but he looks handsome with his dark brown eyes.

"Ughh…you're heinous." She smacked the tissue to his chest and left.

"Hey…!" Chuck tried to call her, "You haven't give me your name and number."

Blair ignored him and kept walking. Nate chuckled at his friend behavior, then said "Well, that the first one."

"What? The first one who splatters coffee to my coat?"

"Nope. The first one who ignores you and disgusts with you Bass charm, man." Both man chuckled.

**Henri Bendel Store, 712 Fifth Avenue, New York**

Blair pushed open the heavy glass door and walked into Bendel's, full of color and light. The first thing she saw was Serena walking toward her. "Hi, Blair. What makes you look pissed?"

"I met an asshole on my way here."

"Wow, what happens?"

"Well, I accidentally bumped into him and as the coffee splattered all over his black coat. I said sorry but all I have is a heinous respond. He's such a heinous, pervert, handsome pain in the ass."

"Did I hear handsome?"

"Well beside that he is such pain in the ass; he's a good looking guy." Blair smirked, and then both girls giggled. "Let's forget that and enjoy our day." Serena squealed and reached out to grab Blair's hand, pulling her brunette friend towards the shoes area.

_Later on weekend_

**Peacock Alley, Main Lobby, Waldorf Astoria Tower, Manhattan New York**

Nate just wants to get out of here. Nicole is smothering him with murmurs of affection in front of her parents and he has to swallow the boredom to reply semi-earnestly. She made him bored. He looks around for Chuck, but he is nowhere to be seen. Nicole is whispering some instructions in his ear to excuse themselves and find more private spot to talk. The bustle of the crowd is getting on his nerves. Nate searches once more for Chuck. He really wants to get out of here.

Nicole see through the wandering eyes and the empty appointments. But she convinces herself that Nate is all hers, so she hangs on like a puppy, desperate to bite onto anything. She can't turn Nate's attention back to her anymore. She just wants to find this misterious girl that ruined her chance with Nate. Nate's wandering towards her.

She hurries forwards, overlooking his obvious hunt for the misterious girl. "Are you looking for someone Nate? Is it Chuck that you looking for?" He doesn't seem to hear her. Nicole feels invisible. She places two soft hands on either side of his face and makes him look at her. He does so, and she feels a small triumph. It's snatched away when he turns his head once more. She can't take this anymore. But she inhales her anger with a smile. "Nate do you want to find some place more private with me?"

His distracted shook is the only sign that he's heard her. It's the only sign that she exists. "Ughh…" Nicole frowned.

Chuck arrived at the Peacock Alley, where his parent's annual Sunday Brunch take hold. He saw Nate, his best friend looks unenthusiastic. Chuck supposes that he doesn't really want to be here. It's not hard to imagine why. Nicole has her slender fingers traced down his arm.

"Nathaniel. You're here."

"Hi Chuck. At last."

"Do you mind Nicole, if I borrow Nathaniel here for a moment? I have some important business deal to discuss with."

"Of course. Have your time." She looks at Nate then said, "I'll be around if you need me." With that she left both man to themselves.

"Ughh.. thanks God you're here man. I don't know how to get rid of her. She annoyes me."

"Anytime Nathaniel. Anytime."

"It looks like our kids gathered together here." Said Anne Archibald to Misty Bass. Nate and Chuck look at the source of the sounds come from.

"Mother." said Chuck, nodded at his mother. Misty smiled at him.

"Nate, where's Nicole?" Anne asked at her son. Nate feels puzzled with his mother question, because he doesn't know about Nicole wheresabout.

"She must be mingled around with other guests. Nathaniel and I have something to discuss and she excuse herself. She said that she doesn't want to be a burden for Nathaniel. By the way you look beautiful today aunt Anne." Chuck interrupted conversation between Nate and his mother. He knew exactly that Nate has no idea how to answer his mother question.

Nate looks at him with grateful look and smile. Nicole Smith is daughter of Howard Archibald's important colleague. That's why Anne always pursue his son to make a good acquaintance with her. If things get along, she even wish his son to have a relationship with her.

"Where's father?" asked Chuck to his mother, tried to change the subject of the conversation.

""Right over there with Howard and Harold." Misty pointed at here husband. "Charles, my son, follow me. Let me introduce you to Harold and Eleanor."

"Anne, excuse us, I leave you with your son here then." With that Misty left Anne with Nate and walks toward her husband with her son.

"I'm sorry gentlemen for interupted your conversation. Harold, I want you to meet my son, Charles Bass, Charles, this is Harold Waldorf, he's one of your father's bestfriend back in Yale. He's one of the greatest lawyer known in State and France. By chance, his wife Eleanor was a bestfriend of mine back in New Hampshire, when I was still in school."

Chuck extends his hand to hand shake Harold which being responded immediately. "How do you do Mr. Waldorf. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too Charles, and I must remind you, your mother is exaggerating about me being a greatest lawyer."

"I believe that my mother always be truth in her judgement."

"Where'se Eleanor? I haven't see her yet." Said Misty.

"She's around here somewhere with Lily."

"Oh really. It's been a while since the last time I met Lily. Her daughter still stay at France right?"

"Yeah, she's my daughter's bestfriend. She's living with us. They spend their schooltime together until both of them graduated from Paris-Sorbonne University. Eventually, they're also working together for Waldorf's Fashion Magazine."

"I believe they have been transformed into beautiful young ladies. Don't you agree with me Bart?" Misty looked at her husband which is being responded by Bart with nod.

"Yes they are." Harold answered Misty's question.

Chuck felt uncomfortable. He knew exactly what his mother's intention. She did it again, try to match him with someone's daughter everytime she has the opportunity. He remembered his conversation with his father few days before, he promised his father that he will give her mother permission to make her dream come true, if the woman she's offer is not his liking, he is allowed to refuse.

Harold saw his wife, "Eleanor dear, over here." He waved to his wife. Eleanor aprroached her husband with Lily.

"Hello Misty, how are you? It's been a long time we haven't see each other." Eleanor hug Misty with warm embrace.

"Well, I'm being around New York, I'm great and missing you this much. Well I can understand the situation, because I have a super-duper busy bestfriend."

"It's too much."

"Hey, both of you, you left me behind." Lily pouted, pretend that she's being mad with both of her friends. Misty reached her and three of them hug in a warm embrace. Both Bart and Harold just smile at their wife behaviour.

Chuck never saw his mother acted like that. She never be that open in showing her fondness or affection toward her acquaintance. They must be really close to each other. He never see any of them, Eleanor and Lily, in any of his mother social function before.

"Eleanor, Lily, I want you to meet my son, Charles Bass." Misty shoved both of her bestfriend into Chuck's direction. "Charles, this is Eleanor Waldorf, Harold's wife and this is Lily van der Woodsen."

Before he responded, Lily approched him and hug him in a warm embrace. "Charles, good to see you son. Lat time I saw you when you were still toddler, now you're grown up. Last time I met your mother, you're in college so I don't have the opportunity to see you grown up into perfect young man."

"Well that's what happen when you keep moving around across the country." Misty winks at Lily.

"I haven't seen both any of your children, I'm wondering where they are." asked Misty.

"Well Eric went to New Jersey, he has to attend a convention there, while Serena, she and Blair need to run some errand at the Fashion Weeks, something about deadline things. I don't know why all my children are workacholic, maybe they have special influence from someone." Lily look at Eleanor.

"Don't blame me if Serena and Blair adore me and they set higher pace for themselves, and for Eric, look at yourself in the mirror." Both Eelanor and Lily laugh in unison.

"Forgive us gentlemen, for neglecting all of you. You know what happen when Eleanor, Misty and I meet. We just can't get enough of ourselves."

"So Charles, you are involve in Bass Industry now?" asked Eleanor.

"Not exactly. I run my own business empire under Bass name of course, which is Bass Inc., with my bestfriend Nathaniel Archibald."

"Anne Archibald and Howard Archibald son, right?" Lily interrupted.

"Yes, that's true. He's like my brother to me. We graduate together from Harvard."

"Is he around?" Lily continued.

"Yes, with his parents here."

"Charles, I'm sorry if I sound rude, I don't see your company, are you still single?" this time Eleanor who asked.

Before he can answer himself, his mother interrupted, "Well, my son here, is still looking for the right one, I don't know what he's waiting for, I've wanted a grandchild already."

"Mother.." Chuck gave his mother a soft-warning look.

"Same goes with me and Eleanor here. Our daughter are to busy drowning themselves into work." Lily shook her head.

"Yeah, all of our children should know that their parents already longing for a grandchild." Eleanor responded to Lily's statement.

Anne, Howard and Nate approched them. "Well, look, all of you gathered here." said Howard, try to break the conversation.

"Well hello Howard, Anne." All the adults exchange hugs and kisses. Chuck gave Nate grateful look. He whispered to Nate, "Thanks man, you're saving my life this time. I don't know what to do."

"That what's friend are for, right?"

Lily excused herself from the group to go to restroom. On her way back to the group someone tapped Lily's shoulder. "Mom…"

She looked back and surprised, her daughter came. "Serena, you're here darling."

"I'm sorry mom for being late. Need to run some errands first."

"Where's Blair?"

"She's not coming. She need to cover the interview with Vera Wang. Vera has a tight schedule, so the interview need to be done today. Tomorrow Vera will be at Milan."

Nate didn't realize about Serena's presence. He and Chuck are in a serious talk about the business deal in Paris.

"That girl, always being the determined one. Come let me introduce you to my bestfriends." Before Lily introduce Serena to all the adults, Eleanor approached her.

"Serena dear, you look lovely. Where on earth is Blair?"

"She's.." before Serena finished her sentence, Eleanor already interrupted, "I know, it will be, It can't be postponed. Tomorrow will bla..bla..bla.. always the same line of Blair Waldorf." Serena just smile at Eleanor's statement.

"Ladies, I want to officially introduce all of you to my daughter, Serena, come here dear, meet Anne Archibald, Misty Bass, and their husbands, Howard Archibald and Bart Bass."

"Hello, I'm Serena van der Woodsen." Serena wave her hand in a small wave, in front of her chest.

Anne approched her, "Look at you. How gorgeous you are in your dress." Anne then twirled Serena around.

"It's Mary Katrantzou's"

"No wonder. It fits perfectly on you." said Anne. Serena blushed.

Anne called his son, "Nate, come over here. This is Lily's daughter, Serena van der Woodsen." Nate shocked. He can't believe that he will meet her again this soon. She smiles. Her smile is very sweet. Serena also looks surprised.

"You two know each other?" asked Lily.

"Yes, we met on the airplane, on my way to Paris." Nate answered. Chuck then whispers to Nate, "So this is the Serena, huh? Quite a catch Archibald, not bad." Nate blushed.

"Yeah, we've met before. Hello Nate, it's nice to see you again."

"Well what a small world. How about him?" Lily pointed to Chuck. Serena shooked her head. "Okay then, this is Charles Bass, son of Bart and Misty Bass."

"Hello Serena, it's very nice to see you. I heard a lot of thing about you from my dearest friend Nathaniel." Nate elbowed Chuck at his stomach. Serena chuckled.

"I hope it's a good things."

"Well.." before Chuck finished his sentences Nate elbowed him once more. "Ouch.." Chuck glared Nate then back to face Serena, "I guarantee you that nothing bad, only the good one."

"So ladies, how about we enjoy our meal. It's about time right." suddenly Bart interrupted.

"Yeah, come on. Shall we mother?" said Chuck.

"We shall Charles."answered Misty. Anne nods at Misty, Lily and Eleanor.

"Ladies, would you all like to join us in our table?" Bart continued his speech. He looks at all of them. They shows agreement on their face. "Let's go then, let's enjoy our meal."

**There goes the third chapter. Blair and Serena already in New York. Blair meets Juliette. Blair and Chuck meet for the first time but still doesn't know each other. Nate and Serena meet again, but this time with their parents around. What will happen in the next chapter? If you want me to upload it ASAP, so please Read and leave a review for me. More reviews means sooner update. Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Back For Good

**Chapter 4: Back for Good**

**A/N:** **I know it's been a while since my last update. I am really-really sorry. To all of you, who read my story, thank you for your appreciation on my story, especially for them who reviewed my story or giving such an encouragement? I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. It's a very super-duper busy day at my workplace. This chapter should have been uploaded few days back, but something happened with the hard disk of my laptop, and I lost the document for the 4****th**** chapter because I haven't back up it to my external hard disk.**

**For some of you who ask when Blair and Chuck will officially meet or introduced, the answer would be in the next chapter. I need to bring out the filler-story first in order to work out the plot in the future.**

**This story is originally written from my own idea, and speaks of the truth, I forgot almost half of the story that I already typed, but still I have story-plot that already planned on my head. I hope that all of you will enjoy this version (which is the 2****nd**** version) of the 4****th**** chapter. I will try my best to update weekly; all I need is an encouragement. So please, Read & Review. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Peacock Alley, Main Lobby, Waldorf Astoria Tower, Manhattan New York**

All the parents sat on the same table. Nate took the opportunity to sit next to Serena. Lily, Harold and Eleanor situated in front of them. Nate took the opportunity to speak with Serena. "You don't know how glad I am to see you again, here in New York, Serena."

Serena blushed. She felt flattered, "Me too." She then took a glass of water in front of her and drank it to suppress her nervousness. Her heart beats faster. Why he can cause such effect on her, for god sake, she just knew him less than a month; in fact it's not more than 2 weeks.

"So, how long you will stay at New York?" asked Nate.

"Well, I'm here for the Fashion Weeks event. Maybe longer than usual, but I don't know, anything could happen right." answered Serena.

"Great to hear that." Nate responded.

Serena turned her head to look at Nate. She feels amused with Nate's response. "Great? Why is that? Care to explain?"

"Well it's mean that I have more time to pursue you to extend your stay in New York and maybe have a dinner or two with me. If I'm lucky enough maybe lunch date every day?" Nate smirked.

"I'd love too." answered Serena. The pairs didn't realize that Lily and Eleanor spied on their interaction.

"It looks like that your daughter feels comfortable and looks glowing next to that Archibald boy." whispered Eleanor. Lily took a glance at her daughter and to Nate, Anne's and Howard's son. "I'll bet this time, Serena won't mind if you try to pursue her relationship with the Archibald boy. He seems nice, good-hearted and well-mannered. But then again, would you expect less from Anne, she's not just an Archibald, but also a Vanderbilt. William must have pursued him to involve in politics." Lily turned her head to face Eleanor and she gave her a big and warm grin. Eleanor continued to speak, "Looks like you already found a match for your daughter." said Eleanor. Both Lily and Eleanor look toward Nate and Serena who interacted comfortably.

**Geisha Restaurant, 33 East 61 Streets, New York**

"Vera, thank you for sparing me a little time of yours for having an interview with me. It's such an honor for me." Blair smiled warmly.

"Oh, it's okay Blair. I will always have time for you. Who will refuse to be interviewed by you Blair, young, beautiful and talented woman who happened to be Eleanor Waldorf's daughter. In fact, I'm the one who feels honor being interviewed by you."

Both women smiled. "Let's make this less formal, why don't we eat first?" She then called the waiter. "Waiter!" Vera waived her hand as a signal toward the waiter.

The waiter approached their table, "Ready to take order miss?"

"Yes." said Vera. "I want Kobe Roll, Lobster Dumpling and Chamomile Herbal Tea with Ice."

"How about you Miss?" she then turned to Blair.

"I would like to have Crispy Almond Roll, Grilled Shrimp and Fennel Salad and Jasmine Pearl White Tea." stated Blair.

"May I repeat the order." said the waiter. Blair nodded. "One Kobe Roll, one Lobster Dumpling, one Crispy Almond Roll, one Grilled Shrimp and Fennel Salad, one Chamomile Herbal Tea with Ice, and one Jasmine Pearl White Tea. Would that be all?"

"Yes. That would be all, thank you." said Blair.

The waiter left the table to prepare the order. Both women continue their casual interview which more look like two old friends reminisced.

**Juliette's Condominium, Manhattan House, 225 East 67****th**** Street, New York**

"It's been a long time since we hosted a party. How about we host a party this weekend? How about a pool party?" suggested Penelope to Juliette. Penelope is one of Juliette's minions back in high school and college.

"That's a great idea Pen. Saturday then, my place."

"Guest list?" asked Penelope.

"Do you even have to ask Pen?" Juliette rolled her eyes. Juliette took out her phone from her bag. She types a text to Chuck.

_**Free Ur schedule 4 this Saturday night. Pool party, my place at 7. Bring Nate along. C U there. Xoxo J**_

He replied a minute later.

_**B there. CB**_

"So…, have you tell Chuck about the party?" asked Penelope.

"I texted him, and he said that he'll be there with Nate of course." answered Juliette.

"Well, how was the progress between you and Chuck? He seems more interested lately.." Penelope raised her eyebrow in seducing manner.

"I don't know. But yeah, he's showing some extra attention than before, but he hasn't said anything yet." Juliette knew for sure that

"Nothing wrong with being vibrant to express our feeling toward men right, why don't you make a first move? It's been years and nothing. How long would you want to wait Juliette?"

"I'll think about it. For now, we have caterer to reserve and party to plan." Suddenly Penelope's phone beeped.

_**Where r u? I'm bored. Xoxo Nicole**_

"It's Nicole. She's bored. Can she come here?" asked Penelope to Juliette by showing her text from Nicole. Nicole is also like Penelope, one of Juliette's minions back in high school and college.

It's been a while since the last we hang out together. Ask her to come here and we have extra people to prepare the party." Penelope texted Nicole back.

_**Great. Can't wait 2c u. C u at J's house now. We r going 2 host pool party this Saturday xoxo P**_

A minute later new message appeared.

_**B there in 15. C u there. N**_

"She will be here in fifteen." informed Penelope.

"Great. We have a party to arrange, and well, it's going to be a lot of fun. After all it's Juliette Cooper's Pool Party." said Juliette.

_The Next Day_

**Van der Woodsen's Penthouse Dining Room, The Plaza Residences, New York **

Good morning." said Serena and Eric in unison greeting Lily who already waiting for them to have breakfast together. Eric just got back from New Jersey that night.

"Why it takes this long for you to get ready to work?" asked Eric to his sister. Serena woke up earlier than him and started to get ready first but finished at the same time as he did.

"Well, every girl needs their time to get prepare in order to have her best appearance, and it's okay to be fashionably late," answered Serena and then she have a look at her J12 29mm Diamond Dial Chanel Watches, "It's still half hour before work starts and it's not considered as late, thank you." Serena smiled at her brother and Lily just shooked her head.

"How was the convention, son?" asked Lily.

"It went well. Sorry that I couldn't make it to the brunch." answered Eric. Lily then turned to look at her daughter.

"So Serena, you already know Nate Archibald before yesterday, is it true?" asked Lily.

"Well, it's a coincidence actually. I met him on my flight back to Paris from New York. He's happened to sit next to me. Well you can say that it starts from there." Serena took a sip of her latte.

"What do you think about him?" asked Lily which makes Serena rolled her eyes. She knew exactly where her mother's direction of the conversation is.

"Well, he's good looking, nice and charming, but I just know him mom, what do you expect me to say. Don't try to deny it, I know that look of yours mom. Your next question will be, Serena do you like him? And then will follow by, why don't you make him your future husband, am I wrong?" Serena rolled her eyes.

Lily chuckled at her daughter's statement, "Well Serena, I don't know that you will be that interested toward the Archibald's boy. I mean, you never ever gave such statement with previous list of guys that I try to introduce you to. I only asked your opinion about him, not do you like him or not." Serena blushed and Lily continued to chuckle.

"Ladies. We're having our breakfast now, could you all please be civil," stated Eric. All van der woodsen's women went silent. Harold continued his statement, "Mom, try to stop teasing her, Serena likes this guy, give her some more time before you pop-up the question." Serena glared at Eric. " And Serena, please understand that your mother loves you your opinion, don't be exaggerating. Please be more understanding with each other okay?"

Serena's phone beeped. She pulled out her phone and read the incoming text message. "I got to go now. Blair is waiting for me. She's on her way to Eleanor's atelier." Serena took her bag and took her last sip on her latte. "See you later okay." She kissed Eric on the cheek. "Mom sees you later tonight, and I love you." She kissed her mother on both of her cheeks.

"Serena, send my regards to Blair, okay. Tell her I miss her much because she missed the brunch."

"I will mom." answered Serena. She walked toward the elevator. Lily continued, "By the way Serena, I already see the magazine, both of you look gorgeous, and I love you more." Lily smiled warmly toward her daughter. Serena waived her hand and blew air-kisses to her mother.

**Eleanor Waldorf's Fashion Atelier, Fifth Avenue, New York**

Misty Bass entered the front door of Eleanor Waldorf's Fashion Atelier. "Excuse me young lady, is Mrs. Waldorf here?" she asked the reception girl.

"Yes madam. She's here."

"May I know where she is? I'm Misty Bass, her close friend, and I would to see her personally." The reception girl knew exactly Bass name. It's one of the wealthiest families in New York.

"She's in the room right in the corner madam. Would you like me to take you there personally?" asked the reception girl.

"No, I'll go by myself. Thank you."

Misty opened the door, "Eleanor, are you here?" She entered the room. The room is full of fabric and dresses. Many people in there too busy preparing the dresses which she assumed that will be launched by Eleanor in Fashion Weeks event. She spotted Eleanor, "Eleanor!" Eleanor turned her head to the direction where the voice came.

"Misty, what do I owe this pleasure to have you here." Eleanor approached her and hugs her in a warm embrace.

"I just walk pass by your atelier, and I thought why didn't stop by to visit you. It's been a long time since the last I see you preparing the show by myself. You know what, people can't wait to see your latest line. After I read the article about your latest line and have a glance on the design, I can guarantee that, because that's what happens with me." stated Misty.

"You're too much Misty."

"I meant it Eleanor, your design is so enchanting, you can make every women feel like young lady who's not just smart, beautiful but also independent and full of integrity."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Well I wonder, about the model, isn't that Serena, Lily's daughter?" asked Misty.

"Yes, that's true. That's Serena and my daughter, Blair." stated Eleanor.

"Your daughter and Lily's?" asked Misty in confusion. " I thought that they run the magazine, not modeling, right?"

"Well, they just helping me by being the model, I mean who will be the best advertiser of Waldorf's original than Waldorf itself and Waldorf's best friend, that line I quoted directly from my daughter." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Oh…" The word o formed on Misty's lips.

"Mom!" A shrill voice pierces the air.

"Speak of the devil," Eleanor dryly remarks. Blair spotted her mother and walked toward her. She noticed that her mother has a company. She smiled warmly toward the lady. "Blair, let me introduce you to my dearest friend back in New Hampshire, Misty Bass."

"Hello Mrs. Bass, it's an honor to meet you." Misty gave a fond smile as she catches sight of the beautiful girl.

"Oh, what an absolute dear," Misty remarks, "Just call me Misty."

"Okay, aunt Misty then." Misty can't take her eyes from Blair Waldorf. In her eyes, she saw that the time is come. "Blair dear, I didn't see you at the brunch yesterday." asked Misty.

Blair answered politely, "Well, I'm sorry Mrs. Bass, I mean aunt Misty, there's some errands I need to run that cannot be postponed. I take this opportunity to tell you how sorry I am that I couldn't attend your brunch, maybe any other time?" She's the one. Blair Waldorf is the one for her son, Charles Bass. She's on mission. This girl is the one who will be her future daughter in-law. She's beautiful, charming, well-mannered, intelligent and absolutely perfect.

"Then, I would like to invite you and your parents for dinner tomorrow night after the show at Fashion Weeks, and I will not take no or your abstinence as an answer." Said Misty. Blair nodded. Misty smiled warmly.

Blair turned to her mother, "Mother, have you seen Serena? There's some detail I want to discuss with her about Vera's article. She said that she'll be here. Have you seen her yet?" asked Blair.

"No, I haven't. How was Vera?"

"I almost forgot, she sent her regards and feel very sorry that she couldn't attend your show, she'll be in Milan until the end of week."

Eleanor turned to Misty, "You see that Misty, what a workaholic my daughter is. How can she have time to find at least a boyfriend when all of her time she spends with Serena and job." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Mother…" Blair muttered.

"That's true." Eleanor glared at Blair. This time Blair rolled her eyes.

"So you are still single Blair?" asked Misty. Blair blushed; feel embarrassed being asked by that question while her mother complained about her.

She nodded, "Yes I am single now, and I'm happy with it." What a really perfect coincidence, said Misty to herself. She's the one. She will make Blair Waldorf as Blair Bass in near time.

Serena rushed into the room and walked toward Blair, "B, I'm sorry. The traffic is worst; I'm trying my best to reach here as soon as I can." Serena then noticed that Misty Bass also there. "Hello Aunt Misty, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again too Serena."

Blair took Serena's appearance as a cue to leave. She would like to avoid the possibility of her mother talking about her love life with Misty Bass. "Serena, we better get going now. There's a lot of thing to run and settle." Blair then turned to Misty, "Aunt Misty, I'm sorry that I have to leave. It's really nice to see you and I would love to attend your dinner invitation."

"It's okay Blair, there's more important thing to be done. So see you tomorrow for dinner. I will let you the detail through your mother then."

Blair kissed Misty on the cheek and say goodbye to her mother. Serena also does the same and both girls left the room.

**Room 1212, Empire Hotel, Upper West Side, Manhattan – New York**

Benedict Moreau knocked on the door. Few second later, someone opened the door.

"Miss you baby, help me take care of it." she waited for a response.

"Miss you too, come in." Louis invited her in and she quickly slipped inside.

"What are you doing here in New York?" he demanded, "I thought that you're still in London."

"I could tell you the same as before, I miss you." she replied leering at him and grabbing him by the arms.

"Oh really. Want to prove it to me?"

"Oh baby I have more than enough proofs." she said pulling him into a bruising kiss. "I know you want it Louis. Yours buried deep in mine." Her tongue traced the shell of his ear and Louis shivered. She flipped them so she was pressing the full length of her body against him.

Benedict hands were hastily unbuttoning his shirt. Their lips met in another bruising kiss and she felt her wetness seeping down her thighs. "Louis." She moaned when his growing erection pressed against her. "I need you to touch me."

"Not yet." He whispered as his shirt joined hers on the floor.

"I want you to fuck me against the wall and I scream your name." Benedict replied, feeling his hand sliding up her thigh. He cupped her naked mound and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"I have something much better in mind for you." Louis slipped two fingers inside her and Benedict moaned his name with abandon. He was sure that her roommate in the next room had heard it but instead of stopping he added another finger and positioned his thumb over her clit.

"Louis." Benedict whined loudly. "I need yours now."

"I want you to beg for it Bene. I can see you dripping I know you want it." Louis said slowly sliding the head of penis against her slick folds. Benedict moaned and bucked her hips back. Louis quickly slid back denying her the contact she craved. He slowly slid inside her tight channel. "Louis harder, fuck me harder!" Benedict screamed his name once more as she found her release and Louis soon followed her. After their encounter, Louis and Benedict lay on his bed.

"What take you here actually, Bene?" asked Louis.

Bene turned to Louis side, she looked at Louis' face and answered, "I told you earlier that I miss you." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Why aren't you coming to London with me?"

"I told you I can't. I told you before right, that I need time to convince my mother, Bene." Louis turned to see the other side of his room, trying to avoid Benedict's stare.

"How long should I wait Louis. How can I convince your mother that I am a better option for her son, for you, I'm better than Blair, because I can make you happy."

Benedict cupped his face in her both hand and turn his face to face her. Louis turns his head back. " I know it." Suddenly Benedict spoke in a higher tone, "I know it is not just about your mother, It's you, you are not ready to let Blair go right, you regret the day she left you, the day she know that you involved with me."

"Stop it there Bene." Louis glared at Benedict.

"I don't believe you." Benedict got up from bed and wants to leave. Louis caught her hand. "Bene, I want you, I just need more time to convince my mother. Please believe me." He kissed her neck, try to make her forget about their argument. Deep down inside his heart, he knew that Benedict is right. He still loves her, he still loves Blair Waldorf and not ready to let her go yet. That's true that his mother loves Blair, she's the right girl for the Grimaldi's, the best portray of Grimaldi's trophy wife. After he got Blair back, he didn't need Benedict anymore. She's not more than a sexual releaser for him. That's why he's here in New York, to win Blair's heart back.

**Bass Inc. Head Office, Upper West Side, Manhattan, New York.**

"Good morning Mr. Bass" Marry greets her boss as he walks out from elevator straight to his office door next to her desk. "Morning Marry, like usual, please come to my office and inform my schedule for today and bring also all the paperwork that need to be signed by me, thank you."

"Right away, Mr. Bass."

"Oh and Marry, a cup of coffee will be nice."

"Of course, Mr. Bass."

"Here you go, your coffee, as you like Mr. Bass. These are the paper works that need to be signed. As schedule for today, you will only have meeting with Vincent Astor about joint project with them on Bass-Astor Palace in Williamsburg at Monsieur Sennett, 2 p.m. Your schedule will be free after that."

"Thanks Marry. Just leave all the paper works, I'll have a read first then when I'm finish I'll let you know."

"If you need anything just call me, excuse me, Mr. Bass."

"Thank you very much Marry." His phone beeps. His mother called. He put his paperwork back on his desk and answered the call.

"Hello mother."

"Okay, I will tell Marry to free my schedule."

"Yes mother. I will let him know."

The conversation ended. He took his office phone, "Marry, please come in." A half minute later, Marry, his secretary got in.

"How can I help you Mr. Bass?" asked Marry.

"I will attend the Fashion Week tomorrow, Waldorf Original, call the event publisher that I will come with Nathaniel Archibald and my mother, so I need 3 seats on the front row. Next, I want you free my schedule for tomorrow, if there's already a meeting set, then reschedule. It's my mother request. That would be all Marry."

"Noted. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, you may leave."

**The Met Steps, Metropolitan Museum of Art, 1000 Fifth Avenue, New York**

Blair and Serena sat on the steps, the Met Steps. Both girls enjoyed their frozen yogurt from 16 Handles. Serena enjoys her Blueberry Tease with Brownie Bites, Cashew and Dark Chocolate syrup as topping, while Blair enjoys her Chocolate Eruption Frozen Yogurt with Raspberry and Blueberry as topping.

"So, how the interview with Vera was went?" asked Serena.

"Went well like usual. I already sent the draft of the interview to Aimee and Vera will confirm her availability for photo shoot tomorrow with Aimee."

"So what's next B?" asked Serena again.

"We just need to focus on New York Fashion Week." stated Blair

"Okay then. By the way B, what is Misty Bass doing at your mother atelier?"

"I don't know for sure, when I came, she's already there. You tell me who this Misty Bass is?"

"Well, I just know her at the brunch. As far as I know, she's a close friend of our mothers, and three of them look very warm toward each other, and guess what, the additional one would be Nate's mother. You remember Nate right, the one who I met on my flight back from New York. He's an Archibald. His mother is one of our mothers' close friends too, like Misty Bass."

"O…" word o formed on Blair's mouth. "So they're not just a friend who run in a same circle of society but a real friend." Blair stressed on real word.

"Oh B, you didn't see how they interact each other, they like us, real friend."

"It just weird, I mean, we never once met in any social event and my mother never mention her name, even once. Not like your mother."

"I guess it's because she always accompany her husband travelled all around the world on a business trip."

"I guess so, but the point is not that, even though this is the first time I met her, it feels like I already know her forever."

"Enough about them. Let's have some fun. We haven't enjoyed the beauty of New York City together since we're here. Since our work already done, why don't we spend our time at 3B of New York, Bendel's, Bergdorf and Barney's?"

"Who can resist such temptation?" Blair grinned.

**There goes the fourth chapter. Blair meets Misty. Blair and Chuck are going to meet for the first time in the next chapter. There's Juliette and Nicole between the gang, now there's also Louis and Benedict. What will be the reaction of Blair and Chuck when they officially introduced by their parents? Please...please... Read & Review. I already write for the next chapter. It's on progress, about 60 %. Your review will encourage me more. So leave a review for me even if it's only a hello. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rendezvous

**Chapter 5: Rendezvous**

A/N: Thank you so much for all of you who read and review my story. I really appreciate it. I'm so happy to know that people like my story. Please don't stop reading and reviewing my story, because your review is an encouragement for me to keep writing my story. I'm sorry for the long update; I'm being suffocated by work, a lot approval need to be done for on-going hotel's construction project. I adopt some lines from Season 3, because I thought it will fit my story. I hope you like it. More review means sooner update. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Penthouse # 777, Empire Hotel, Upper West Side, New York**

Nate got out from his bedroom. He just woke up from his sleep. He walked to the kitchen area to take a glass of orange juice. On his way to the kitchen area from his bedroom, he bumped into someone. When he took a look at the face of the stranger, he realized that he bumped onto a woman, a red-head one with greenish eyes, having a morning-walk of shame. The typical scene of any given day.

Nathaniel Archibald, son of Anne and Howard Archibald, best friend of Charles "Chuck" Bass, notorious playboy and the youngest billionaire of Upper East Side, the sole heir to Bass Industry and had quite the reputation as the most eligible bachelor in Manhattan. It was rare for Chuck to spend a night alone, but he was never seen with the same girl twice. It was well known around that Chuck Bass "doesn't do girlfriend."

Chuck walked out from his room. Nate greeted him, "Good morning, man. Great night I see." he winked at Chuck. Chuck just smirked. "Want some juice?" Nate showed off his glass toward Chuck.

"Thanks, but I prefer coffee now." Chuck walked toward the coffee machine which already fills with coffee. He poured the coffee into his cup and brought it to the dining table. He took the newspaper which already put on the dining table. "So Nathaniel, how's the progress of Paris deal?"

"Well, the agreement is already drafted, Bass Inc. lawyer will send it to the Taittingers' and after it signed by both parties, we can start the project as soon as possible and change the hotel into Parisian Empire Hotel." answered Nate.

"Good. I trusted in the project of Parisian Empire Hotel with you so I can focus on the Bass-Astor Palace project in Williamsburg." stated Chuck.

"Enough about work then. So Chuck, we are going to hit the Fashion Week today?" Nate raised his left eyebrow.

"Yes Nathaniel. My mother called me and personally asked me to come with her to the Fashion Week. She said that this is important because it's Eleanor Waldorf turn to launch her newest fashion line. My mother wants us to show our support by showing up at her show, beside, I remembered precisely what she said and I will quoted my mother's line, _Nathaniel would not mind to accompany you, his mother and me Charles, because Serena van der Woodsen, daughter of Lily van der Woodsen, would be there too_." Chuck tried to imitate his mother. Nate smiled shyly.

"What time we'll be off to the Fashion Week event?" asked Nate.

"The show will start after lunch time, so it will be safe for us to pick my mother before lunch, grab some lunch then be at the event on time. If you want to, we can take your mother too. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me. I will give her a call first."

"Let's get ready for the day then."

**Waldorf's Penthouse, Waldorf Astoria Tower, Manhattan, New York**

"Good morning Blair Bear. You're wake up already." Harold greeted her daughter when she walked toward the dining table. "Come, let's have breakfast together. I and your mother were just about to start."

"Good morning daddy, mother." Blair took a seat next to his father.

"Good morning dear. How was your sleep last night?" her mother asked.

"I have a good night sleep last night. I feel drained out yesterday after enjoy the 3B heaven of New York with Serena after work." Blair grinned.

"It's nice to hear that you enjoy your stay here in New York." stated Harold. "Today will be a big day for the Waldorf's women, so both of you must have a good breakfast. I don't want any of my women get sick after the event, so please, have a good breakfast." Harold put a waffle to Eleanor's and Blair's plate. "I'm not going to accept no as an answer. I made the waffle by myself for both of my special lady. So please enjoy it. It's a waffle with full of love." Harold smiled warmly toward his beloved wife and daughter.

The elevator dinged. Serena walked out from the elevator. "Good morning everyone. I hope I don't interrupting anything."

"No, you are not darling. Come here, have a sit and join our breakfast." stated Harold.

"Thanks Uncle Harold. Enjoy your breakfast. I already had mine with mom before I got here. I'll just wait here and read a magazine."

"Okay, if you insist."

"Just enjoy your meal B. I'll be waiting here okay."

"Okay S. I'll be finish in a minute."

"Don't worry its okay. Take your time."

Serena's phone rang. She looked at her phone screen. It's a call from Aimee. She picks up the phone call, "Hello Aimee. How are you?"

"Really! Wow that's great. Have you told Blair?"

"Oh okay. Just send me your flight detail, okay."

"Okay, I will let her know. Have a safe flight."

Serena ended her phone call. Blair approached her with a glass of orange juice in hand.

"Why is Aimee calling? Is there something wrong?" asked Blair.

"No, in fact, she has good news and she will explain it to you by herself. She'll be here by noon." explained Serena.

"Aimee will come to New York?" asked Blair. She's very happy with the news. Aimee is not just an assistant to her. She's one of her closest friend beside Serena.

"Yes, she will send her flight detail to me." Serena checked her phone. She got a text message from Aimee which contains her flight detail.

Harold looked at his watch, "It's time for me to go then. I have a big trial this morning and seal a deal after lunch." He turned to his wife, "I'm sorry dear for my absence to your show. I need to settle some important deal which I can't pass by to my staff. I'll make it up to you." Harold kissed her wife forehead.

"No it's okay. First thing first. The deal is more important than the Fashion Week. It's not like; this is the first launch of my design. There will be a lot more Fashion Weeks to come. I wish you all the best with the deal." Eleanor then kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I must be going now. Have a good day all of you. Enjoy the Fashion Weeks okay." Harold grabs his suitcase and left.

**Bass' Penthouse, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

Chuck and Nate got out from the private elevator of Bass' Penthouse. The housemaid welcomed them. Chuck then asked his maid about his mother whereabouts. "Gloria, is my mother around?"

"Yes, Mr. Bass. She's in her room. Your father, Mr. Bass, left this morning for a business trip, so she's a little bit feisty today." Chuck felt confused. His mother never acted or reacted like that toward his father sudden business trip.

"Gloria, could you let my mother know about my presence." stated Chuck.

Suddenly a voice heard for their back, "No need Gloria. I'm here. You're dismissed."

"Mother…" Chuck approached his mother, "How are you today? I heard from Gloria that father left for a business trip earlier this morning. Is that true?" Chuck kissed both of her cheek.

"Physically I'm great. It just that, your father sudden business trip kind of disappointed me."

"Why is that?" asked Chuck again.

"Well, as I told you before, I arrange an important dinner tonight. I was hoping that all of us as a family could attend this dinner together, but your father told me earlier this morning that he needed to go to Chicago. He's the CEO of Bass Industry, can't he just appointed one of his staff to go." Misty suddenly noticed that her son is not the only person there. There's also Nate. "Oh my, Nathaniel, sorry for my rudeness, I didn't notice you there."

"It's okay Aunt Misty. Sometimes my mother annoyed with my father too. I can understand." answered Nate, "My mother also send her apologize that she couldn't join us to the Fashion Week."

"It's okay Nathaniel. Your mother has informed me personally, earlier."

"What is so important with this dinner?" Chuck felt curious.

"You'll know when the time is come Charles."

"So, father would not come to the dinner, is he?"

"I don't know for sure son, but your father promised me that he will try his best to be able to attend the dinner and get back to Chicago again after the dinner." answered Misty casually. "Let's get to the Fashion Week before us late. Let me get my purse and coat first."

Chuck rolled his eyes. Nate shrugged his shoulder. "Woman, always exaggerating." stated Chuck. "So, the blonde beauty, Serena van der Woodsen would be there at the Fashion Week. Time for some action Nathaniel." Chuck winked at Nate.

"Well, wish me luck man." Nate grinned.

A minute later, Misty Bass with her coat on and purse in hand, "Let's get going boys, Fashion Week is waiting."

**Room 1212, Empire Hotel, Upper West Side, Manhattan – New York**

With a groan, Louis flipped over in bed and instantly a stream of sunlight hit his face. He let out an even louder groan, flipping onto his back. Deciding that he should get the day started his eyes blinked open slowly. He realized that he was completely naked.

"Damn it," he grabbed my head and sat up, only increasing the pounding headache. Surveying the room he struggled to remember anything from last night. He caught a glimpse of New York, far from Paris, out of the sheer curtains. The room gave very little to show the persons personality, with it being mostly white. Draped over the comfortable looking chair in the corner were his clothes.

"Morning," A small voice off to the side, he ran his fingers through his hair and spotted a girl. She was obviously beautiful, with short light blonde hair, the longest parts hitting her chin. She was in a pair of short, shorts and a loose v-neck t-shirt carrying a tray.

"Bene…"

"Good morning lover. I ordered breakfast for us." She put the food tray on the bed.

"Well that's one way to get the day started," Louis murmured, happily. "What time is it anyways?" Louis asked and he leaned over her, holding the sheet to his body and unlocking his phone.

"Nine o'clock," she answered.

"What time did you get up?" He asked incredulously.

"Seven," Benedict laughed slightly, "I had to do a little work."

"What do you do?" He asked and I smiled turning and kissed him softly before getting up.

"It doesn't matter right now. Now, I think I need some fresh air, why don't we enjoy the beauty of New York today. What do you say?" asked Benedict.

"I'm sorry Bene. I have to finish some business this morning." said Louis. Benedict pouted. "How about I'll make it up to you tonight?" Louis leaned close to her.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you tonight in this suite.

"Good," Louis gave a sly smile and almost instantly they got the same idea. Quickly she moved the tray to the floor and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her on top of him.

**Fashion Week's Tent, Damrosch Park, 70 Lincoln Center Plaza, New York**

"Serena," Blair said and Serena glanced at her in surprise. "I want you in charge for this fashion week. Think you can handle it?"

Serena blinked in astonishment. "Sure, B." she said with every ounce of confidence she had, "No problem."

"Good. I want you to gain more details for today's event and the main focus would be on _**L'Amour**_." Serena nodded.

Eleanor approached both girls, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's golden!" Serena said excitedly. "Blair just gave me the NYC assignment – in fact, I'm leading the team – so that means this Fashion Week edition is mine."

"That _is_ good news, Serena," said Eleanor. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Eleanor," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"I leave both of you to backstage. I want to make sure all models and dresses are ready for the runaway." With a deep breath, she got back into work mode herself.

Serena pulled out her I Pad and started to make a note. She had a lot of work to do and all that on top of her other editorial duties. She had a lot thing to do today. "I need a backup team back in Paris. Two writers and a photographer, I will ask Aimee to prepare a team for me in Paris later when she's here." she said. "I'm hoping to get Benedict here in New York, since she's covered fashion for us before, but I haven't contacted her yet since she's gone to London."

"No editorial assistant?" Blair asked with raised eyebrows. "Certainly you'll need one." Serena nodded and continued, "I want to get some interview footage with some of the designer live at the Fashion Week for coverage online."

"Great S, you're amazing. It's a great plan."

Serena laughed. "Well, it's hardly the same as you sweetie." Serena said. "You, B, run an entire major magazine. I'm covering just one event. That's a fraction of what your responsible are."

"Still, you'll be covering a _fashion_ event, Serena, and I expect only the best from you," Blair said with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Oh great, B," Serena said, rolling her eyes. "Way to put the pressure on." Blair simply smirked.

Eleanor rushed toward her daughter and Serena. "Oh _mon dieu_, I need some help here." Eleanor looks worried.

"What happen mother?" asked Blair. "You look panic, and believe me; worries look not good on you." Blair tried to joke with her mother.

"Two of my models couldn't come. Family matter. Guess what, they happened to be the one who modeled my masterpiece and few dresses. My assistant can't find a replacement for her in a short notice. The timing for the show will be ruin, even if each model gets an additional dress, it won't be covered. At least I need one replacer." Eleanor eyed both girls.

"What do you have in mind mother?" asked Blair with suspicious.

"Well, maybe both of you willing to be the replacer?"

"Catwalk is not my thing mother, I'll pass." Blair raised both of her hand to bold out her statement. "How about you S?" Blair then looked at Serena and looked back at her mother.

"Me?"

"Yes, you S. You, once, helped my mother back then in high school. Catwalk is one of your nature-talent. What do you say S?" Serena looked at Blair and raised both of her eyebrows, questioning Blair's statement and then looked at Eleanor. Poor her, she thought.

"Okay, I'll be the replacer, but who will fetch up Aimee at the airport?"

"Let me, then," answered Blair."Just forward me the flight detail. I'll pick her up at the airport. No worries."

"Thanks god." Eleanor grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her toward backstage to get ready. "Let's get going and get you ready for the runaway." Serena rolled her eyes and Blair grinned wickedly.

**Juliette's Condominium, Manhattan House, 225 East 67****th**** Street, New York**

Juliette busy prepared her pool party this weekend. She called one of her minions, ""Alice!"

A petite, pretty, redhead appeared. "Yes?" she asked.

"Take this list," said Juliette, handing her the shopping list that she had compiled of everything they needed run over get everything on it. "Make it snappy, okay? Thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want to go yourself?" asked Penelope nervously.

"Don't worry. I can trust her with anything, and she always follows my instructions exactly. Plus, she has great taste. Anyway, this way I have time to keep working on the other major detail with you," said Juliette.

"We have narrowed down the selection of food from the caterers for you to try today, because we would like to know your opinion," continued Penelope.

Waiters began pouring in from all sides with different trays of appetizers. Nicole didn't even pay attention to what was in her mouth. She was concentrated on the top table. Juliette was popping a piece of shrimp into her mouth and Penelope was asking her opinion. Juliette and Nicole then were sampling mini quiches.

"So Juliette, how does the sauce taste with the shrimp? Which one do you like better?" Penelope asked. "What do you think of the mini quiches? Both Nicole and I like them better than the shrimp."

"I like the calamari best," said Juliette.

"Me too," agreed Nicole.

"Well, I like the shrimp too" said Juliette.

"Why don't we serve all three? I think that we can all agree that these are better than all of the other appetizers," said Penelope.

Juliette nodded, "You're so smart when you want to be," said Juliette.

"I agree with Penelope, these three are the best," said Nicole.

"So, we're finished with the food and Alice will take care the other thing in the list. Now, the best part, let's have bikinis shopping. What do you say girls?" Juliette winked.

"Let's get going then."

**Arrival Gate, Terminal One, JFK Airport, New York**

Blair was waiting at the arrival area of JFK Airport. She leaned against the limo, looking at the doors, hoping they would finally open. To her surprise, it did. Walking towards her was her assistant, Aimee. Aimee walked towards her, removing her aviators, and eyed her with familiarity. Blair's lips formed into a smile. "Aimee, Oh my god!" they hugged each other in excitement. "It's been so long! How have you been?" Blair asked her.

"I'm , you look good Blair." Aimee patted him on the shoulder.

"You look good too, well, better from the last time we saw each other" said Blair. She couldn't help but smile wide.

"A limo?" Aimee raised her left eyebrow.

"It's called car service. It's not as good as in Paris to drive by yourself." explained Blair.

"Where's Serena?" asked Aimee.

"Fashion emergency. One of my mother's models couldn't come so Serena becomes the replacer." Blair grinned. Aimee chuckled.

"I wonder how Serena handle the backstage pressure." Both girls laughed in unison.

"So, Aimee, what's going on with you?" Blair asked as they got in.

"I have two good news. The first one is, our company, Waldorf's, will get an award as the Best Fashion Magazine of The Year." Aimee explained excitedly.

"Wow! What a great news Aimee." Both girls hug excitedly. "What is the other good news?"

Aimee blushed. She showed Blair her finger, "Pierre proposed me. I'm officially engaged."

"Congratulations Aimee. I don't know why Pierre take it so long to propose you. You two meant for each other."

"I know, but now, I'm officially his fiancé."

**Fashion Week's Tent, Damrosch Park, 70 Lincoln Center Plaza, New York**

Misty Bass, Chuck and Nate sat on the front row. It's Eleanor Waldorf turn to show her newest line, _**L'Amour. **_Time passed by, Eleanor's models walk pass by showing dresses that designed by Eleanor Waldorf until its come to the most important part, the masterpiece of _**L'Amour**_. Serena walked out from backstage onto the runaway. She walked flawlessly.

"Isn't that Serena?" Chuck whispered to Nate. Nate nodded. He couldn't take his eyes from her. She looks gorgeous in that dress. Eleanor walked out from the backstage with Serena and all the models. Serena handed her the flower bouquet and then kissed both Eleanor's cheeks. It was the end of Eleanor's show that day.

Misty approached her best friend Eleanor, "Eleanor dear, congratulations. Your line is magnificent."

"Well thank you Misty."

"Where's Blair? I thought I see Serena up there in stage."

"That's what we called fashion emergency. Serena become the replacer one of my models and Blair went to the airport to fetch up her friend which at first supposedly done by Serena. My daughter refused to be the replacer because she thinks it's not her thing. It's more Serena thing."

"Oh I see."

A journalist came approached Eleanor. "Mrs. Waldorf, do you mind to have an interview for a moment?"

Misty looked at Eleanor, "You seems busy. I leave you with the crowd then. Some of them also want to congratulate you in person. I'll see you tonight at dinner."

Eleanor smiled and nodded, "Thank you for coming Misty. See you tonight at dinner."

After the show, Nate wanted to see Serena. He wanted to congratulate her. She looks beautiful up there in Waldorf's Original newest line. "Chuck, I would like to find Serena, do you mind if I left you here for a moment by yourself?"

"No problem Nathaniel. Take your time. I will find myself an entertainment here." Chuck grinned. With that Nate left him. Chuck wandered around alone to the backstage. He accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." The blonde girl said.

Chuck smirked, "I'm Chuck...Bass..." He greeted with finesse.

"I know."

He knew as soon as he walked into the backstage that a single quirk of his lips would elicit the naive blonde to court him. He wasn't wrong.

"I wasn't expecting to see someone like you, somewhere like this so early in the day..."

"I was in need of refuge...it's too hot." She shrugged as she looked around her.

Chuck smirked, "Oh, it's never too hot."

"Care to test that theory?"

He would have laughed at the optimism in her attempts but he knew the end result would be worth every minute of his taunting and faux flirtation.

"What if I have a girlfriend?" He titled his head as he saw the girl before him smile cunningly.

"Chuck Bass doesn't _do _girlfriends..." Chuck smirked at this because she was right. She led Chuck with her as he allowed her to take one of his hands. Blair arrived at the backstage with Aimee. She's looking for Serena. They're strutting towards to back corridor which lead to the restrooms. Blair walked round the corner to see the blonde, one of her mother's models all about rubbed up against a man, the same man who bumped her few days earlier.

"What the hell is going on?" Blair shouted as she stood firm, stopping just next to Chuck and her mother's models.

"I'm sorry. I can explain-" The blonde defended as she stood away from Chuck, raising a hand in defense, she know her, she's Eleanor's daughter. Chuck sneakily smirking at Blair who looked to him with dark eyes before aiming herself back at the shocked blonde model.

"Shame on you! How could you do that? This is still your work-hour. It's really unprofessional manner. Have you no pride, no self-respect! Now take your American girl hair, your pore-less skin and get out!" Blair threatened.

Blair shot Chuck a look. "Hey..." He smirked. He watched her process until she looked up to meet his gaze. "I'm impressed..."

"This is not a place for make out, so please, if you're in the need to do that find somewhere else." She shot in as he shook his head in appreciation of her bitchiness. He had little time to respond. She was walking away.

"Wow, he's hot. No wonder the Blondie all over him." said Aimee.

"He's an ass."

"Do you know him?" asked Aimee.

"No, and I'm not intend to. It just that we engaged in a bad situation before. That's all. Let's forget about it and let's find Serena."

Chuck walked out from the back corridor. He met Nate and Serena who engaged in a conversation. He approached them, "Nathaniel." Chuck patted his shoulder. Both Chuck and Serena looked at Chuck. "Hello Serena." He winked at her.

"Hello Chuck. Nice to see you here."

"Me too. You look great up there. My friend Nathaniel over here can't take his eyes away from you." Serena blushed at Chuck's statement. Chuck look at his Breitling Superocean 42 White Water watch, "I need to get back to Empire now. I need to take some documents and get ready for tonight, family dinner. Are you coming with me Nathaniel?"

"Yes." Nate then turned to Serena, "I'll pick you up at seven okay. Be ready." Nate then kissed Serena's cheek.

"Okay, see you later." Both men left her there. A voice heard from behind, "Serena! There you are."

"Aimee!" Both girls engaged in a warm embrace. "Oh I missed you. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Guess what."

"What?" exclaimed Serena.

"Our company, Waldorf's, will get an award as the Best Fashion Magazine of The Year." stated Aimee.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Serena bounced in excitement.

"Calm down S, people look at us." Blair rolled her eyes.

"How about a celebration?" asked Aimee.

"Not tonight. Important dinner with my parents. You may join if you want to." stated Blair.

"No, I'll pass. Don't want to be stuck in the middle of chaos." Aimee chuckled, Blair pinched her forearm. "Ouch..It's hurt B. I'm just kidding you know." Blair smirked at her.

"How about later tonight, we hit Rooftop Club at Empire Hotel? I heard that they hold 'It's Better on Top' event. I'll bet there's a lot of fun there." Serena suggested.

"I'm in. After all, I can have my beauty rest before we hit the club." said Aimee.

"Okay, after the dinner then." Blair agreed.

"I'll come to your house then B. I have date first with Nate." Serena blushed.

"We want the juicy detail tonight and we won't take no as an answer." Blair and Aimee smirked and look at each other. Serena blushed and nodded.

_Later that night_

**Gilt Restaurant, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

Misty Bass already sat on a seat at the dining-room. Her husband Bart Bass entered the restaurant. He approached his wife, "Darling," he kissed his wife's cheek, "I'm not late, right?" asked Bart.

"Fortunately, you're not." answered Misty, "Your son is the one whose late. He blames board meeting and traffic." Misty rolled her eyes.

Harold and Eleanor Waldorf with their daughter Blair Waldorf, entered the restaurant. They're being guided by the maitre de to the table. "We aren't late, are we?" stated Harold. "You know women, the love being fashionably late."

"No, you're not. Please have a seat." answered Bart.

"Thank you for coming along Blair, you look very lovely tonight." stated Misty.

"Well, I already promise you Aunt Misty." Blair smiled politely.

"Honey, I forget to introduce you to Harold and Eleanor's daughter, Blair Waldorf. Blair, this is my husband, Bart Bass." Misty introduced her husband to Blair. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and Blair nodded too with warm smile.

"Well Harold, how can I'm not aware that you have such a beautiful daughter." said Bart.

"What can I say, it's in the Waldorf gene." Both men laugh in unison. Between his laugh Bart looked at his wife. He gave her the look, the look which told her that he knew what she's in for. Misty smirked.

"Well, why don't we take order while we're waiting for my son arrival. He's going to be a little late, you know the usual reason, board meeting and traffic." Misty raised his hand and the waiter approached them. He took their order. Finish with their order, the waiter went to the kitchen to make sure that the order done faster, after all it's the owner of the Palace Tower, the Basses.

Blair excused herself to the rest room, "Excuse me, I need to go to the rest room."

While Blair at the rest room, Chuck arrived. "Forgive me for being late. I hope I'm not missing anything."

"Its okay son, he's not that late right?" Harold looked at Bart. "Have a seat there." Harold pointed with his eyes to the empty seat next to Blair's. "We're just taking our order, why don't you order yours." Harold raised his to notify the waiter to approached their table.

Blair was on her way back to the table. She saw that someone sat on the seat next to her seat, but she didn't know who it is because she could only see his back. A huge smile appeared on Misty's face when she saw Blair approached their table. She sat next to him.

"Blair, I would like you to meet my son, Charles Bass." stated Misty. "Charles, this is Blair Waldorf, Harold and Eleanor's daughter. You haven't meet her because she missed last brunch." Blair moved her body to the right in order to see clearly the man who sit next to her and being introduced as Charles Bass. Chuck turn his head to his right. Both of them shocked. This Blair Waldorf is the beautiful woman who bumped him in front of Starbuck and the one who confront the Blondie at the Fashion Week. He smirked. How lucky he is to meet her again tonight.

Blair couldn't believe that the pervert man who bumped her few days ago and having a make out session with one of her mother's model is the son of loving and caring Misty Bass. How could she had such a prude son. Blair extended her hand and turned on her society mode, "Hello, I'm Blair. Nice to meet you." Chuck's not shaking her hand, instead he took her hand and kissed her hand. He looked Blair deep in her eyes and smirked. "The pleasure is mine. I'm Charles, but I prefer you to call me Chuck, I'm Chuck Bass."

**There goes the fifth chapter. Blair and Chuck officially introduced. I hope all my awesome readers aren't disappointed. There will be a lot of Chuck and Blair interaction with Serenate lovey dovey in the next chapter. Please Read & Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Two Lovers Junction

**Chapter 6: Two Lovers Junction**

**A/N: Thank you to all my awesome readers for all your reviews. I would like to thank in person to .x for her special input. I will try my best to post my story in English, even though English isn't my first language. It's not easy for me to get a Beta because this is my first fic, I know no one here who is willing to be my Beta. Hopefully, as time goes by, I can "Americanize" my story. I'll speak no more, hope you can enjoy my story. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Gilt Restaurant, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

"I heard from your mother that you're working at the Waldorf's fashion magazine, Blair." said Misty, only after a few seconds of silence. "Are you not interested to have a career as a lawyer just like your father?"

"Well I do interested to have a career as a lawyer in the future, but in the meantime, I would to explore myself in fashion industry through Waldorf's. I'm not as talented as my mother in designing dresses, but I do believe that I fortunately inherited my mother's sense of fashion." she replied, her eyes on Misty, then after she finished her reply she tore her eyes away from Misty then looked at her mother and smiled warmly.

"There's a lot of great law school here in state. Don't you interested to continue your law study back here in State, like your father did?" asked Bart.

"It will be one of my considerations, but for now I would to focus on Waldorf's. Maybe in a few years ahead." She took a sip of water from her glass in front of her.

Eleanor took her turn to talk, "After this Fashion Week event, Blair and Serena will have a long vacation. I suggest them to go to Hamptons. It's a great place, don't you think so Misty?"

"Well it is. If you considered Hamptons as your destination to have a vacation, I would be glad if you're willing to stay at Bass Manor in Hamptons." Misty tore her eyes to her husband, "Don't you think so, honey?" Bart nodded.

"It's been a while since the last time I had a vacation. I'm considering Hamptons as one of my choices, but since it was mine and Serena's, means that I need to hear her consideration too." Blair cracked a smile.

"Charles, how's with Bass Inc. lately? I heard that you're going to expand the Empire Hotel chain in Paris, is that true?" asked Harold, tried to make a conversation with Bart and Misty son.

"We're doing some projects; one of them is Empire Hotel chain in Paris. We're going to rebuild Hôtel de Crillon in Place de la Concorde into Empire Hotel. We already seal the deal with the Taittinger's for the hotel's purchase." said Chuck proudly.

"You will have a great business ahead, from the way you talk about the project in Paris; I believe it will be something grand. Your parents must be very proud of you Charles." said Eleanor.

"Of course we are" said Misty, she then looked at her son in the eye, "But I will be happier when he committed his life in marriage and bring heirs to the Bass line." This was something Chuck knew he didn't want to hear. Not right now. This was also something Blair didn't want to hear. Eleanor smirked, "That also happens with my daughter, she's focusing her whole life to work and no time for romance." Blair rolled her eyes.

"What a big loss for all French guy," said Chuck, "to pass such an opportunity to have such a beautiful woman in their life." Misty knew his son was such a charmer. Blair blushed.

"Blair Waldorf at a loss for words? That's something rarely to be seen." Harold spoke smoothly about her daughter. In that moment, Blair smiled, feeling her cheeks warm ever so slightly. What the hell happen with me, Blair talked to herself. How can he made her feel that way, it's a little bit unusual.

"The food is here, why we don't enjoy our meal." said Misty. The waiter served the five course menu which already been ordered. The Basses and Waldorf enjoyed their dinner together. At the same time when Blair wanted to reach the salt, Chuck also wanted to reach it. When their hands touched each other, chills ran down through her skin, elicited her to close her eyes tightly for a second. When he pulled away his hand, he smirked in appreciation to the obvious effect he had on her. As she slowly opened her eyes, she quickly straightened herself.

"You first." Blair didn't want to give that satisfaction of a complete confirmation, so instead she opted for an indirect response which he seemed to take easily.

"How ungentlemanly I would be if I let myself to use it first. Lady first." Blair took the salt the passed it back to Chuck after she finished with it. "Here you go." She handed him the salt as she allowed him to catch her gaze.

She was lost in his dark eyes. What she saw told her that she could trust him, he's not what she thought of him before, pervert, prude. She saw a burning desire in his eyes that matched hers.

Misty broke the silence, blinking Blair's out of her own thought. "Blair, how long would you stay here in New York?"

"Depends on how well things with work go. I'll depart from New York for my vacation."

"Great. How would you say if I'm offering you to help me hosting an event for my foundation? I really need someone with multitasking skill to help me out with it. Would you Blair?"

Blair looked at her parents and back to Misty, "I would love to."

"Come to my penthouse tomorrow. We'll discuss further about it." Misty smiled. Blair nodded.

**Victrola's, Upper West Side, New York**

"Where are we going?" asked Serena as she was pulled out from Nate's town car, standing in front of building before her. She'd agreed to go anywhere, even if she had no clue where she was. Nate pulled her in an elevator. Nate dressed with perfection. He was wearing a two-piece black suit and crisp white shirt. It really was delectable and she couldn't help herself from imagining what lay under all those expensive clothes.

When she felt him lock up to see her staring at him, she snapped her eyes away. He smiled at her knowingly.

He couldn't deny it; she had a presence that sent chills down his spine. To be quite honest, physical attraction was something he strived for, but with her, it's more than that.

"Why are we up here?" Serena asked Nate as breeze rushed into her.

"You'll see." Nate answered her, a smile on his face as he continued to lead her to the place he already prepared in person earlier.

Serena's eyes landed on a two seat-table with candle on it. "Oh my god! It's beautiful."

"We don't want to waste our dinner which I prepared by myself right?" Nate took her hand and brought her near the table. He pulled the chair for Serena. "Please..."

"Thank you." Serena blushed, feeling her cheeks grew warmer. Foods laid out for both of them at the small dining table, small enough for an intimate meal for two. She sat looking out of the balcony of the rooftop which overlooked the magnificent view of New York at night.

"You cook it by yourself?" Serena being amused by the taste. It's delicious.

"Well, I believe I do. I want to create something different for our official date here in New York, so I brought you here, to Victrola, the very first venture I and Chuck worked on. I hope you like it." Nate smiled shyly.

"I love it." Their eyes locked in a warm gaze. Nate's hand reached for Serena's. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" Serena blushed. "Why don't we enjoy our food before it cold?"

"Good idea." answered Serena.

Both Nate and Serena enjoyed their dinner. After they finished their dinner, Nate sat on the balcony, enjoyed the view. "It's beautiful," said Serena, "different kind of beauty from what I always see in Paris."

"It's nothing compare to you." Serena turned her head to Nate. She looked deep into his piercing blue eyes. "Thank you." She breathed as she pushed her body into his, her hand automatically wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist and upper back. Her heart was racing against his chest as he held her. He then gently moved in to kiss her cheek. He kissed her again on other cheek. They were both silent. His lip still against her cheek, slipped to the side of her mouth.

Serena felt that this was the right thing to do. She allowed her lips aligned with his. He kissed her then. It was firm but delicate. Serena was the first to pull away. "It's late. I need to get to Waldorf's penthouse. I'm going to have a girl's night out." They were so close, their breaths were mixing. Nate's forehead on hers. He nodded. Warm smile spread on their faces as Nate took her hand and led her out of the rooftop.

**Waldorf's Penthouse, Waldorf-Astoria Tower, Manhattan, New York**

The elevator door opened. Harold Waldorf with his wife and daughter came out from the elevator. They just got back from dinner with the Basses. Harold broke the silence, "The dinner went well tonight."

"I believe so," said Eleanor, "Misty is well-known as one of the dinner and party host among others. The food is great."

Aimee walked down the staircase, "You're home."

"Hello dear, haven't sleep yet?" asked Harold politely.

"I already slept while you were having dinner. Tonight I, Blair and Serena are going to have girls' night out." The elevator dinged. Serena came out from the elevator. "Serena, you're here already."

"Hello Harold, Eleanor. Ready to go?" She looked at Blair and Aimee.

"I'm ready, but I don't know how about Blair." Aimee looked at Blair.

"Give me a minute. I want to freshen up myself first then we could go." Blair walked toward her bedroom.

"Girls, have fun tonight. Be safe," said Harold, "We're heading to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Bye girls." said Eleanor. Both Eleanor and Harold left the girls in the living room.

After a few minutes, Blair walked down the staircase. "I'm ready."

"Let's get going then, it's time to meet new people and have fun." Aimee being excited to explored New York City at night. It something that they usually did back there in Paris, having a girls night out. "That's the spirit Aimee! Who knows there's probably going to be heaps of hot guys there." Serena winked. Three of them chuckled and left the Waldorf's penthouse.

"Where are we heading to?" asked Blair.

"The Empire, Rooftop Bar." answered Aimee casually, "Tonight they're going to hold 'It's Better on Top" event.

"Better not wasting more time." said Serena. They got into the limo which already waited for them to take them to the Rooftop Bar at The Empire.

**Rooftop Bar, Empire Hotel, Upper West Side, Manhattan, New York.**

"Hey man, how was dinner with your parents?" said Nate as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Great. Did you still remember the girl who bumped me few days back? The brunette one. She's happening to be Harold and Eleanor Waldorf's daughter." smirked Chuck as he also took a sip of his scotch. Nate laughed in response.

"So what's her name?" asked Nate casually.

"Blair Waldorf." Chuck smiled, remembering the beautiful petit brunette with brown doe eyes and ruby lips.

"Tonight's event is looking great. Almost at full swing." Nate said over the music playing in the bar. People were start showing up. "Looks like tonight's going to be a big hit." exclaimed Nate.

"Well hopefully." Chuck said in a serious business tone.

The girls arrived at the Rooftop Bar. They got in and took a booth in the corner. They ordered Martinis. Two good looking guys walked past their booth. One of them wolf whistled at them. Blair scoffed. "Come on Blair, that's like the fourth guy that has eyed you tonight." spoke Serena. Aimee chuckled. Blair glared at her.

"It's not all about look Serena," said Blair, "It's about a lot of things."

"Hey, why don't we ease up and enjoy the rest of the night with drinks?" suggested Aimee. Blair rolled her eyes but manage to smile.

"So Chuck, has anyone caught your eyes tonight?" asked Nate while laughing. Chuck Bass known best at seducing women. He would get girl in bed within five minutes. Chuck's lips formed into a smirk, "Not yet Nathaniel. But I have feeling that I will be lucky tonight for some reasons." Chuck winked and then both of the chuckled. Chuck's eye wandered around, suddenly his heart stopped beating when his eyes caught the sight of certain brunette. All he could see now was her. She looked sexy as hell in her little black dress, the most luscious curls, very different with what he saw at the dinner earlier, where she looked prime and pristine.

Chuck smirked. He got up from his seat. "Chuck, where are you going?" asked Nate. Chuck didn't answer his question. He approached the girls' booth.

"What do I owe this pleasure to meet all of you here, girls?" said Chuck casually. He focused on Blair. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. So gorgeous, he thought to himself. Blair half smiled.

"Hey Chuck. What are you doing here?" Serena finally spoke to break the awkward.

"I happen to own this place and live here with my dear friend Nathaniel."

"Oh really, that's great. Is Nate around?" Serena's wondering. She missed him already, even though they're just having a dinner date few hours ago.

"Yes, I'm here with him." answered Chuck. Nate approached him, and then he noticed Serena's presence. He smiled.

"Won't you introduce us to this young beautiful lady?" asked Chuck by pointed Aimee with his eyes. Blair rolled her eyes. Such a charmer, Blair thought.

"You're not so bad looking yourself, I'm Aimee." Aimee extended her hand to hand-shakes him, instead Chuck kissed her hand. Nate extended his hand, "I'm Nate. Nice to meet you, Aimee."

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Nate.

"Sure, why not. Have a seat here." Serena moved to her left to give enough space for Nate to sit. Nate took this cue to sit next to Serena. "I almost forgot. Nate, this Blair, my best friend. She's Eleanor and Harold Waldorf's daughter." Both Blair and Nate hand-shakes. Chuck walked toward Blair's, he casually took a seat next to her, forcing himself on a little space that available which made Blair moved aside a little unwillingly. Blair felt annoyed. Smirk formed on Chuck's face.

After about fifteen minutes later, they got talking, got along and had more drinks in Chuck's order. Only Blair who restrained herself to get along with certain handsome man with deep brown eyes, an attractive smirk and just sexy features.

"Let's have a dance!" exclaimed Aimee happily, "To the dance floor now, come on!" Aimee grabbed Serena's hand and made their way to the dance floor. Serena called Nate's name and signaled him with her hand to join her and Aimee on the dance floor. Nate made his way to the dance floor, joining Aimee and Serena. Nate and Serena were dancing very close to each other. Their hips were joined together where Nate's hand stayed on Serena's waist. Blair was left alone with Chuck at their booth.

Chuck moved closer next to Blair. "You look hot tonight," Chuck whispered to her ears "and ravishing." He continued. Blair felt shiver, his warm breath caused a tingling sensation. "You are such a hot minx with cold exterior." Blair glared at him, he smirked.

"You're such a prude, and I hate you." With that Blair left Chuck alone on their booth and joined the other on the dance floor.

Chuck enjoyed his scotch and stared at Blair who danced with the other on the dance floor. A blonde girl approached him. She sat herself next to him. "Do you want to go somewhere for some air? Then we can take a ride on your limo." The blonde girl touched his jaw line and rubbed herself against him. He smirked and nodded. They made their way outside the booth to the dark corner hallway. They were up against a wall now. Chuck pinned her as her leg wrapped around his waist. His hand slid up her thigh. The nameless blonde girl was now grinding against him to make him feel aroused. Chuck felt nothing. This blonde girl can't aroused him. He can't focus on the girl. His can't put his mind out from a certain petite brunette with brown doe eyes. Chuck groaned. What the hell was happening to him, he thought himself.

"What is it?" the blonde girl said breathless. She started to unbuckle his belt but Chuck stopped her hand.

He pulled himself away and asked the blonde girl to leave, "Leave, I'm not interested anymore." The blonde girl frowned and her cue to leave. On her way out, she fixed her dress which crumpled because of her previous action.

Blair noticed that their booth was empty. Chuck was nowhere to be seen. Actually she's not in the mood to dance. She just needed to get away from Chuck. Blair got back to the booth followed by Aimee. "Oh mon dieu, I can't feel my own feet." said Aimee. She rubbed her own feet to give a slow massage. "I wonder how Serena could manage to dance all night long with those shoes." Blair cracked a smile.

"Where's Chuck?" asked Aimee, noticed on Chuck's disappearance.

"Don't ask me, I don't know, I'm not his girl okay." Blair took her martini and took a sip.

Chuck approached their booth and took a seat next to Blair.

"Where have you been? We're looking for you." said Aimee. Blair interrupted, "You, not we."

Chuck smirked, "Settle up some business."

Blair could smell women's perfume lingered on him because of their closeness. "Yeah right." said Blair sarcastically.

"I need to go to the restroom. Where's the restroom?" asked Aimee. Chuck pointed the direction. Aimee left Blair and Chuck alone again. Chuck whispered to her ear once again, "Are you jealous kitten?"

"Not a chance."

Serena and Nate made their way back to the booth. "It's really fun here. Don't you think so Blair?"

"Yeah. It's already late Serena and I'm tired already." said Blair. She's not that tired actually. She just needed to get away from him as soon as she could. She couldn't believe that he could make her feel the way that no other man had.

"Okay then." They waited until Aimee got back from the restroom. After a few minutes, Aimee got back from the restroom. "This place is great, nice music and drink. How about we have a drinking contest? Chuck, Nate are you in?" Both Nate and Chuck nodded.

"I don't think it's a good idea Aimee. Blair is tired." said Serena.

"Come on, let loose Blair. Are you afraid Serena?" Aimee challenge her.

"Who say that? Count me in." said Serena. Blair laughed seeing how her two best friends acted.

"You two sure you can handle this? I'm not taking you both to get your stomaches pumped." laughed Blair. She then turned to Chuck, "Them, I don't care." Blair then turned her face from him.

"Bring them on!"Chuck ordered to the waiter. Aimee started clapping her hands.

"Your funeral." Blair shrugged with her hands up.

"Are you ready Chuck?" Aimee giggled, putting her hands flat on the table. "Blair, will you be the judge?" Aimee said, cracking her knuckles.

"Of course, seeing four of you join this." Blair stood between girls team and boys team. "Okay, ready competitors?"

"Whoooho!" Aimee pounded the table.

"Ready." Chuck and Nate nodded their heads.

"Then, on the count of three, 3...!"

Chuck, Nate, Serena and Aimee grabbed their first shot, clinking glasses and downing them in one swallow. Nate gave up at his forth shot. Serena followed him after that on her sixth shot. Aimee and Chuck still continued with their shot. They were both halfway down. Empty shot glasses pounded the table, one after another. Finally, both Chuck and Aimee grabbed their last shot, both taking a deep breath before raising it to their lips. Aimee slammed her glass down a half-second before Chuck, swallowing triumphantly. Aimee cheered along with the girls before putting her head wearily down on the table.

"Oh boy..." exclaimed Blair in panic. She approached Aimee, "Are you okay Aimee?" Blair shaken her shoulder. "I think we should take her home now. She's passed out."

"You can use my limo." said Chuck. He pulled out her phone and called Arthur, "Arthur, bring the car around, I need you to take Miss Waldorf and her friends home. I'll see you in front of Empire."

Chuck helped Blair to hold Aimee out of the bar, where Nate who still sober held Serena who half-drunk. Arthur opened the car's door. Chuck put Aimee into the car, followed by Nate who held Serena. Before entered the car, Blair turned to Chuck, "Thank you." She smiled warmly toward him. "See you later." Blair entered the car and left.

**Waldorf's Penthouse, Waldorf-Astoria Tower, Manhattan, New York**

Aimee sat up and felt unsure of where she was. Trying to ignore the pounding in her head, she looked around, it's Blair's room. She realized she was asleep on the floor of Blair's room. How the hell had she got in here? Serena slept next to her. Two of them were practically buried in a mass of blankets and pillows on the floor. She's still wearing the same dress as yesterday and Serena only in her slip.

Aimee heard a soft knocking on the door. It was Bertha, Waldorf family maid, holding a tray full with fruits, croissant, bacons, coffee and yogurt.

"Good morning Miss, I bring you breakfast." Bertha put the tray on Blair's side table.

"How did I get here? Why am I still using my dress and she's only in her slip?" asked Aimee.

"Me, me, and me. I was bringing both of you home," Blair pointed at Aimee and Serena direction, "using Chuck's limo. I got help from the doorman and Bertha to bring you up here. I called Bertha to set up some pillows and blankets for both of you." Aimee thought hard, trying to remember any of it. Nothing. Blair continued, "Serena threw up on the doorman. That's why Bertha took off her dress."

"Wow. I must have been hammered." exclaimed Aimee.

"Hard." Blair rolled her eyes.

"So, you're taking us back here using Chuck's limo? It's mean that he still sober?" asked Aimee. Blair nodded. Aimee continued, "He's great. I think he has an iron stomach."

Blair held one out a croissant from the tray and took a bite of it. Aimee grabbed a cup of coffee and took a long sip. Bertha knocked on the door then came in, "Miss Blair, Mr. Louis Grimaldi is here for you."

Blair glared at Bertha then looked at Aimee with knowing look. Aimee shrugged her shoulder. Blair looked at Bertha and asked again, "Are you sure his name is Louis Grimaldi?" Bertha nodded.

Serena woke up from her sleep, "What happen?" Serena yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Louis is here" answered Aimee, "He's looking for Blair."

"What did he want?"

"Calm down two of you. I can handle him. Just get ready for the day, have a breakfast and shower. I'll go downstairs to meet him. Don't worry." Blair stood up and went downstairs.

Blair walked toward the living room where Louis waited for her. "Louis" Blair called his name, wanted to make her presence being noticed.

Louis turned around, "Blair." He approached her. He wanted to kiss her cheek but Blair stepped back, tried to dodge him. "Why are you here?"

Louis looked at the floor then at Blair, "I need to talk with you _ma Cherie_, I want to explain everything."

"Louis, there's nothing else you need to explain to me. It's over. Things between us are over. It just didn't work anymore. You have her and I'm already moving on."

Louis approached her and grabbed both of her hand, "Blair, please, give me a chance at least to explain it to you, maybe I'm wrong, but at least hear me out, after that you decide."

Blair sighed, "Okay, five minutes, then please leave."

"Blair, I still love you, nobody else but you. Benedict, she's a mistake. I should have been strong; I know that I lied at you when I was with her at that time. It was one time mistake Blair. Nobody gets me like you do. Blair…" Louis stroked Blair's cheek, "Could we bring yesterday back around? I know that I was wrong and let you down, all I want is one more chance. I know everything changes but I don't care as long as I can be with you again."

Blair held Louis' hand on her cheek. Louis took it as a good sign. She took his hand off her cheek, "Are you about finish with your speech? Here me out Louis. I'm over your lies and games. I realized that every time you're not around, when you're on your business trip, you're not alone, you're with her. Wanting you to want only me is something impossible. You should know how I feel right now, not what I felt before, because I'm so over it. I'm moving on. Hurt a little bit at first but now I'm so over it. I'm not your girl anymore. I think it's enough with the explanation. Please leave." Blair turned around and left Louis alone in her living room.

**Bass Penthouse, The Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

Chuck woke up, he stumbles shakily into the kitchen. It's hard to stand up when he's as hungover as he is, allowing himself some clumsiness because he knows no one would see him. A quick shower to wipe the slate clean, he thought. The sunshine outside drills happiness and sweetness into his line of vision. He wishes that the world was a sketch and he had a magical eraser to rub away those he doesn't want to see.

"Charles. Do you know what time it is?"

Chuck looked at his right side and meet her mother standing there. "Yes, mother."

"I want you to get ready and clear all your schedule for today. I want you to accompany me and Blair shopping for the charity event of my foundation."

"Yes, mother."

**There goes the sixth chapter. There will be more Chuck and Blair in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. More reviews will encourage me more to write the next chapter faster.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Inevitable Chemistry

**Chapter 7: Me, You, We & Us**

**A/N: Thank you very much for all of you who were willing to spend their little time to read my story. I really appreciate it and it's such a great honor. We hit the seventh chapter so far and I'm really excited about it. I take this opportunity to recite my special thanks for Gee Dare, MissElena99, Caro20, Zukiwi, callmesentimental, mariekes2, Jgmm123, Paystin4Life, mary24798, Lovelymeee, CharmedAndDangerous22, VeraDeDiamant, VirgyW, Miss Hermione Evans, tsukimonse, twinkletoes888, Shayyyy LOVE, loveNmagic, and my extraordinary reader ggcrazy27. Thank you for making my story as one of your favorite stories. It's such a bless for me. Thank you!**

**Special thanks also for my story followers, TheKillerDunja123, salbaby, daydreamduck16, Skiddie757, genz14, Mallomars, Nicole Lovely, Cklover, codswallop, livelovelaugh9704, differentkey, Devil-Bass, lilredhot192, miragrace93, BellaB2010, CocoMonkeyGirl, Lula24, jdhorses, KianaRia, Faery X Queen, , Kitty-25, Mareen, leahleo301, Lornaa, i'mStillThinking and RaphaelGirl14.**

**Last but not least, for all of my readers, with or without account in , I would like to say thank you for all great reviews for me and my story. Eventhough I rarely reply your review but I always read it through my email. Your review brightens up my day and inspired me more to be a better writer and came out with a greater story ahead I hope. Please, don't stop doing it. Keep the reviews coming as an encouragement and spirit for me****, b****ig hug from me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Bass' Penthouse, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

Blair rang the door bell. Someone opened the door. "Good afternoon Miss, how may I help you?" asked Gloria, The Basses' maid.

"I'm Blair Waldorf. I'm here to see Misty Bass. She's expecting my presence here today." Blair smiled warmly.

"Please come in Miss Waldorf. Mrs. Bass is waiting for you." Gloria let Blair in. She ushered her toward the living room. "Please have a seat Miss Waldorf. I'll tell Mrs. Bass that you're here."

"Who is that Gloria?" there's a female voice heard, coming from the staircase of the penthouse. Gloria approached her, "It's Miss Waldorf for you, Mrs. Bass."

Misty smiled. She's really happy that Blair came. "Gloria, please prepare tea for us, thank you." Misty went to the living room, "Blair dear, you're here."

Blair turned her head to see Misty, got up from her seat and approached her, "Hello aunt Misty." She kissed both of her cheeks.

"Thank you for coming. I'm really glad to know that you're willing to help me preparing the charity event. Shall we start now?" asked Misty. She led Blair toward her home office.

"We shall." Blair followed her.

"Okay Blair, we get to go through all the planning of the guest list, the flower, the food and the venue." Blair took a note on her organizer. "What do you think Blair, the best place to hold this event?" asked Misty.

"Since this event is under your own foundation, I think it will be best if you hold it at The Palace Ballroom, and for the guest list, I believe that Bass Foundation had held similar event previously, we could use the same list and maybe added some new guests. The addition of guest list will be our concern." said Blair.

Misty smiled showing her agreement, "We're settled on the venue. I will let my assistant books the Ballroom for the event. About the guest list, I agree with you dear. We could add maybe some of your parents' colleagues. Don't you agree with me dear?" Blair smiled warmly and nodded. Misty continued, "Do you have any idea for the event arrangement, a theme, perhaps?"

"I don't know whether it will suit your foundation or not, I once had held a charity event for Waldorf Magazine back in Paris. It's called "_Un Jour Avec_". We held an auction where models and artist being auctioned. Guests can put their bid for having a privilege to spend a full day with the model that being auctioned. The highest bid will get the privilege to spend a day with his winning bid." Blair explained her idea to Misty.

"That's brilliant. It will be a refresher for my foundation. How lucky I am to have you helping me out with the event, dear." Both Blair and Misty drowned in a conversation about the event. Design of the stage, theme color, invitation, etc.

About an hour later, Chuck walked into his mother home office, "Am I interrupting something?" asked Chuck.

"No you're not dear. I'm just having a great conversation with Blair. She's such a brilliant woman."

"No doubt about it." He looked at Blair and smirked which made Blair felt uncomfortable.

"Blair, do you mind to accompany me shopping for the charity event with my son?" asked Misty. Chuck's confused. He thought that his mother already planned it before with Blair, not the way around. He already freed his schedule for that day as his mother request.

"Well, I don't have any plan for today, so why not." Blair shrugged her shoulder.

"Shall we go now, ladies?" asked Chuck.

"Thank you Blair. I really appreciate it. Charles, would you mind to accompany Blair while I'll go get my purse and coat?"

"I would love to."

"Thank you, son." Misty patted her son shoulder and left the room to get her purse and coat, leaving her son and Blair alone.

"You look ravishing as always." said Chuck, broke the silence between them. Blair rolled her eyes. "Look like we're going to have a lot of fun together, today."

Blair glared at him, why is he always throwing a prudish comment, she thought. He gave her devilish smirk and looked at her inch by inch from head to toe with fascination. Blair felt uncomfortable. Being fascinated by others is something that Blair used to, but it's different with him, with Chuck Bass, somehow he made something fluttering in her stomach for just having him look at her with his deep brown eyes. She couldn't hold the word anymore, "Pervert." As the word flown out of her lips, she left the room.

Chuck smirked, this girl was something. He followed her out of her mother's office.

**Waldorf's Penthouse, Waldorf-Astoria Tower, Manhattan, New York **

Aimee and Serena stayed at the Waldorf's penthouse while Blair was spending her day helping Misty Bass prepared a charity event for her foundation. Aimee just finished her phone call. "What's new?" asked Serena.

"Nothing's bad. Everything's good. Everything went well in Paris. Now they're preparing for the next issue. Helen will send some ideas for the next issue by email for you and Blair to approve. I'll let you and Blair knows when I get it." Aimee explained to Serena.

"Great. Enough about work. What are we going to do now, any idea?" asked Serena. Aimee shrugged her shoulder. "How about lunch on bed and DVDs?"

"Sound magnificent." said Aimee in her French accent, "I will ask Bertha to bring our lunch here and you set the DVD, _oui_?"

"Okay, but I need to go to the bathroom first. Nature's calling." Aimee headed for the kitchen to find Bertha and Serena headed for the bathroom.

_After a few minutes_

Aimee got back from kitchen with Bertha and a tray of food. The food was set up on the tray, "Food is here." Bertha put the tray on the coffee table next to bed. "What did you have for us Serena?"

"I have _I Know What You Did Last Summer_, _Great Expectation _and _Atonement_. So which one do you think?" Serena showed the DVDs for Aimee to pick out.

"I will say No for _I Know What You Did Last Summer_. So we have _Great Expectation _ and _Atonement_ left. It's up to you." Aimee shrugged her shoulder and grinned.

"Let's go for Gwyneth Paltrow and Ethan Hawk." Serena grinned sheepishly.

**Eleanor Waldorf's Fashion Atelier, Fifth Avenue, New York**

Harold Waldorf entered the front door of Eleanor Waldorf's Fashion Atelier. "Good afternoon Mr. Waldorf, looking for Mrs. Waldorf I assume." asked the reception girl.

"Yes I am, is she around?"

"She's in the room right at the corner. Would you like me to take you there personally?" asked the reception girl.

"No, I'll go by myself. Thank you."

Harold walked to the room right at the corner. He opened the door, "Eleanor, are you here?" He entered the room. The room is full of fabric and dresses. Many people in there too busy preparing the dresses. He spotted where Eleanor was and he approached her without being noticed by her. He slipped his hand on her waist and whispered on her ear, "My dear..."

Eleanor turned her head to the direction where the voice came. Eleanor smiled warmly, "What brings you here, darling?"

"Well I wonder whether my beloved wife would like to have lunch with her husband?" asked Harold.

"I would love to." Eleanor answered her husband. She looked deeper to his eyes, "I guess there's something else you want to tell me."

"You know me so well dear. I need to go back to Paris day after tomorrow, and I want to ask my lovely wife whether she's coming with me or not." Harold stroked his wife cheek. "Why not, but I haven't got my ticket yet. After all, Fashion Week already wrapped up. I could go back to Paris with you."

"No worries. I'll tell my assistant to confirm for two tickets. Shall we leave now?" Harold slipped both of his hand on Eleanor's waist.

Eleanor kissed the tip of Harold's nose, "We shall."

**Archibald's Brownstone Townhouse, 179 East, Lexington Avenue, Manhattan, New York**

Nate just woke up from his sleep. Last night, he got back to his parent's house. He promised his father to help in some family business. He walked to the kitchen to grab some orange juice. Someone at the front door rang the bell. He wondered, who was coming this early, no one at home right now.

"Nate Archibald, is that you?" Carter smirked at Nate when Nate's opening the front door of his house.

Nate approached him and gave him a hug and a pat on his shoulder, "Baizen, my man heard you went rough. I haven't seen you since high school graduation. Come in." Nate invited Carter in. "So what's bringing you home man?"

"Cooper. Juliette Cooper." Carter grinned.

"Constance Billiard's Queen I see. Summer fling or going serious?" asked Nate.

"On progress. She likes to play hard to get and she gives me a new meaning to the word gorgeous," Carter informed him, "but you know me, I don't give up that easily." Both men chuckled.

"So, how long you will stay here?" asked Nate. "Are you going to bring this Cooper girl along with you back to London?" Nate winked at him.

"Well for your information, I'm back for good. I'll be staying in New York permanently starting next week." Carter informed him. "You know, family business, need to run Baizen legacy."

"Yeah, been there, done that. You know, my grandfather wants me to continue Van der Bilt path which is politic and I just, I'm not interested." Nate explained to Carter.

"So how about Bass, how's he doing?" asked Carter.

"Well, Chuck and I are running Bass Inc., now. We're working on Empire's hotel chain in Paris." Nate explained to Carter. "Speaking of Chuck, I remember that he told me days before that Juliette invite him and me to her pool's party on weekend, means today, this evening."

"Oh really? Sounds interesting." Carter pulled out his phone and began to text. After finished he smirked and said to Nate, "I'm officially invited to the party too."

"Baizen, my man, never waste any minute." Nate chuckled, "You're whipped man." Carter just smiled.

"Nate, I really am enjoying our time but I really should get going now."

"Okay, don't want to hold you any longer. I also need to get myself ready. See you at the party, then?"

"Yeah see you there Archibald."

**Juliette's Condominium, Manhattan House, 225 East 67****th**** Street, New York **

Juliette just got out of the shower, as her phone rang. There's an incoming text message. She smiled, thinking - Oh, it must be Nicole. She finally decided to tell me which sundress and bikini she chose to wear at my party - She dried her perfectly toned ivory skin with the towel, slid a Victoria's Secret robe on and quickly jumped on her bed, grabbing the mobile phone from her night stand. Seconds later the smile froze on her face, as she read a very familiar name. Carter Baizen. Why would _he_ message her anyway?

_**Hello, beautiful. Heard about the pool party. Guess my invitation got lost. See you anyway! CB.**_

She sighed. Who did he think he was? She tossed the phone with her little fingers, before dialing Carter's number. He picked up after the first ring. "Baizen, never a pleasure. Why exactly would you like to come to my party? And don't say because _you're my __girls_, because I'm not." her voice sounded coquettish and lively.

He couldn't help but smile. There was something about this girl. "My lovely Juliette, well it is a pleasure for me. Actually, all that I can think is you are my girl and we haven't end anything yet." he paused, awaiting her reply.

"Never have and never will..." said Juliette and the line went dead as she pushed end call button. Juliette then dialed Nicole's number, "Nicole!" Juliette shouted as soon as she picked up her phone. "What are you doing? You were supposed to come over, so we can get ready for my party! Where are you? Come here, right now!" she demanded, her fists bumped the table.

"Juliette, I'm sorry, I can't come…It's this thing with my mom, they want us to have family dinner together. I'm sorry, J…" Nicole explained in her confused voice, as usual.

"Well it's okay, but so you know, I really hope that you could come. Well there will be another time."

"I'm sorry J."

"Stop saying that, have fun with your mom. Bye." Juliette relaxed on bed, plotting her next move and making sure everything would be perfect. Her tiny body was tired after all those hours of shopping for the perfect bikini, getting mani/pedi, enjoying a Latte at Starbucks and then doing some more shopping. After a few minutes she dozed off, her hands hug the pillow next to her, as she had nothing else to hug.

_An hour later_

"Miss Juliette, you have a visitor," Juliette's maid shouted from downstairs. She heard no response, so she raised her voice "Miss Juliette, Mister Carter is here for you," Juliette slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with the back of her hands, before she realized she had make-up on as she dozed off. Her hair got a bit messy from the pillow and her lip gloss was smudged. It would take her some time to fix that weird look. Carter was standing at her bedroom door, eyes fixed on her tiny body, dressed with a sexy robe, laid on bed, tired and sleepy. He smiled at her.

She frowned, "What are you doing here Baizen. Didn't I tell you that you're officially uninvited?"

"I invited myself, like I said, you're my girl and I don't need invitation to my girl's party. I can leave you alone until you prepare. Now that I'm done complimenting you, I can safely say your hair needs a brush and your lips need wiping off, they're a mess. I'll see you at the party. Call me if you need help wiping your lips…" he smirked and with that he left her room.

**Saks, Fifth Avenue, Manhattan, New York**

Blair perused through the rack of dresses. She hadn't found the dress that she had fallen in love with. She kept searching until she found a simple yet sophisticated dress, Carolina Herrera Wave Jacquard Dress. By this point, she caught the shopkeeper's attention, and he could tell at a glance that the beautiful girls had money to spend.

"If you don't mind me saying, miss, I think it would really suit you."

Blair barely spared him a withering glance. "I do mind you saying. Go fold something." She'd turned back to the racks. Blair eyed the dress. That shopkeeper's been right. Of course. It was something that appropriate to wear in public. It screamed Blair Waldorf.

Misty scanned the room, she asked her son, "Where's Blair, did you see her?"

Chuck gestured to the other part of the shop, "She goes through that section, maybe she's trying on a dress."

"We should probably get to her son."

"Just try on that dress that you keep glance at mother, I'll go find her."

Blair looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Actually, the dress would go well with those Gucci stilettos she'd bought last month. She talked to herself -Congratulations Blair, you've found the perfect dress. I'm taking it off.

"Oh, please do."

Her heart leapt into her throat and she spun, cursing, to see an idle hand push aside the curtain. "Bass!" she screeched. "Out!" He ignored her, of course. His eyes gleamed dark as his head slid around the red material, eyeing her appreciatively. He smirked like she'd paid him the greatest compliment in the world.

She hit him. Hard. "Get out!"

"Only if you promise to buy that dress, and wear it for me to rip it off your body later." he laughed. She lifted her chin, eyes narrowed. "So I take-"

"Out," she snapped. "Now." Rolling his eyes, he sauntered out. It was only when she turned to the zipper - reaching for her own dress ready to slip on quick - that she realised it wasn't there."Bass!" She could hear his low chuckle outside. He sounded immensely pleased with himself, the motherchucker.

"Bass," she hissed. She whipped aside the curtain, nails pressed into the wall as her gaze zeroed in on him. The peach day dress was slung casually over his shoulder. "You have two seconds to return my clothes to me. Two-". Chuck had already tipped her a wink and disappeared.

"Chuck!" She tried to keep her voice down, aware that there were people outside. She scowled, hands tight at her side as she stalked out - she was damned if she was going to show any sign of hesitation.

The first thing she saw, of course, was the shopkeeper she'd dismissed smile was instant. "Miss, that dress look magnificent on you. An excellent choice-"

"Excuse me." She walked straight past him, eyes seeking one figure and one figure alone. One unbearably smarmy figure that was currently leaning against the shop counter, dress in hand. She was going to kill him.

"Ah," he smiled. "There's my girlfriend now. It seems she loves it so much she wants to wear it out."

Blair Waldorf could never lose it in public. "I'm not," she smiled at the cashier between ground teeth, "His girlfriend. And he won't be buying this dress for me, I buy it by my own." Her fingers tightened around Chuck's jacket. "Sweetie." She yanked him, hard. He grinned even through his wince of pain. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

It wasn't a question - but before she had chance to drag him back to the changing room, he'd slipped his arm around her waist and was leading her into a corner. So they were still in public. "Is there a problem?" he smiled ingratiatingly. "Honey?"

"My dress. Now."

"You're wearing you dress," he smirked; and he seemed to take great pleasure in drawing out, "Darling." She glared up at him. There was a pause - and then she lunged for the dress at the same time as he whipped it out of her , he tapped her nose like a naughty child. "Uh-uh."

It was all she could do not stamp her foot. She was shaking with rage as she faced him, and she knew full well she'd reached a stand-off. The only way she'd get her dress back now was to make a scene. And Blair Waldorf was far too well-bred for that.

"Fine," she smiled. "I'll be taking the dress," she called over her shoulder as she marched past the cashier. She barely paused to add, "My boyfriend will pick up the tab."

The shopkeeper who serves Misty caught something out of the corner of his eye. Blinking, he turned his full attention to the woman who walked toward them. Misty turned too - and her mouth dropped, too, when she saw Blair with new dress on her. "It looks amazing on you, dear!"

Blair blushed, "Thanks aunt Misty."

Chuck suddenly appeared behind Blair, "I cannot not agree with you mother. That dress really suit her." Chuck smirked, he put his hand near the small of her back. And Misty was even more pleased to see Chuck's hand near the small of Blair's back.

Suddenly the shopkeeper who dismissed by Blair before showed up. "Excuse me sir, you left your shopping bag with your girlfriend dress at the cashier counter."

Chuck took her shopping bags in his hold. Blair became blusher than she already has because the shopkeeper mention about her being Chuck's girlfriend. Charles already started reeling her in. Perfect, thought Misty to herself. Blair was a prim wife vibe - the doe eyes, strong personality and tasteful sense of fashion - fit the required image perfectly as a wife of her son, Charles Bartholomew Bass.

"Blair, I'm going to have a family dinner tonight. You must come with Harold and Eleanor." She was about to add something else - but Chuck was already interrupted her.

"Mother, I have plans tonight which I already agreed prior."

"So cancel them." Misty's voice was pure frost "I will give your parents a call." Misty pulled out her phone and called Eleanor. After a moment, she turned back to Chuck and Blair, "All set. I'll see you at eight Blair, and you too son."

"It's mean I need to make a phone call then." Chuck pulled out his phone out and called Nate to defer their plan this evening, Juliette's Pool Party.

**Juliette's Condominium, Manhattan House, 225 East 67****th**** Street, New York**

The limo door opened as Carter took another swig of his scotch. "Nate my man, I assume we are ready to get the party started a little early?" Nate Archibald flashed his pearly smile. Carter poured him a glass of scotch. "So tell me, man. Scotch before a party, looks like something is up." said Nate.

"Man, it's Juliette Cooper we're talking about, of course I'm up for anything." Carter just smirked, "Let's get to the party."

Nate and Carter entered the party. After Chuck called to defer their plan to come to Juliette's party together, Nate decided to go to the party with Carter instead. He gave him a call and he agreed to fetch him up. Juliette approached both of them.

"Nate, thank you, I'm so glad you came!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and laughed her airy, happy laugh. She noticed Carter's presence next to Nate. "What are you doing here Carter?"

"Hello to you too baby. I'm here to enjoy the pool party with my boy here," he patted Nate's shoulder, "and of course, it's your party, Constance Queen B party, something that cannot be missed out." He winked at her. Juliette rolled her eyes.

Carter and Nate followed Juliette to the pool out back. He recognized a few faces from high school, but most was unfamiliar. Carter eyed on Juliette, she was wearing floral bikini and looked downright sexy. She only used flip flop but it made her hot legs burnt his eyes like fire.

Nate grabbed a glass of champagne and made his way to a poolside lounge chair. There were plenty of beautiful women in bikinis.

"So Nate, where's Chuck?" asked Juliette. She's really upset that Chuck in fact didn't show up and for change Carter did.

"Family emergency. He needs to be at home for family dinner. Her mother insist to, that's what Chuck told me on the phone." Juliette felt relief to know that Chuck's absence was because of his mother, his family, not for other reason.

"Oh I see. But will he come later?" Juliette still curious and hoping, a girl could still hope right.

"He said that he will give it a try, but no promise made. You know how's Chuck when it comes to his parents." Juliette gave him an understanding look. For Chuck, his parents wish will always come first even if he's in a middle of his own pleasure.

**There you go, the 7th chapter. I hope you like it. Please tell me what do you of my story so far by leaving a review for me. I will give you a hint for the next chapter, Misty will ask Eleanor and Harold to bethrot his son with their daughter. If you really want to know how's Blair and Chuck reaction toward their parents decision, please leave a review for me. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Realm of Basses&Waldorfs

**Chapter 8: The Realm of Basses & Waldorfs**

**A/N: Thank you very much for all of you who were willing to spend their little time to read my story. I really appreciate it and it's such a great honor. We hit the eight chapters so far and I'm really excited about it. I'm sorry for the long hiatus, life being crazy lately.**

**I take this opportunity to recite my special thanks for all readers who's following my story. Thank you for making my story as one of your favorite stories too. It's such a bless for me. Thank you!**

**Last but not least, for all of my readers, with or without account, I would like to say thank you for all great reviews for me and my story. Eventhough I rarely reply your review but I always read it through my email. Your review brightens up my day and inspired me more to be a better writer and came out with a greater story ahead I hope. Please, don't stop doing it. Keep the reviews coming as an encouragement and spirit for me, big hug from me. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Waldorf's Penthouse, Waldorf-Astoria Tower, Manhattan, New York **

" I don't know how why, every time I watch this film, I feel touched." said Serena. Aimee just rolled her eyes. She knew how Serena is. Serena and chick-flick film will bring out "Melted-Serena". Serena continued her ramble, "They should have their finally ever after, happily married or having their festive of love just the two of them."

"Yeah...yeah.." answered Aimee. When Serena was about to start her sentences, her phone was ringing. She's picking up her phone when she saw her mother's name was flashing on the screen, "Yes mom?"

...

"I'm at Blair's."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." With that she ended the phone call.

"What happen?" asked Aimee.

"I need to get going. Need to be at the Rhodes Annual Charity Ball. You know, family matter."

"Go get ready then."

"Well, for your information, I'm not really excited with this event where prospertorous well-breed old horse will be around."

"Ouch S, that's harsh even for you." Aimee chuckled.

"Well you don't know how it feels having your grandmother parading you like a masterpiece ready for auction." Serena sighed.

"Well, what do you expect, get hitched already and it will stop automatically."Aimee winked at Serena, "Am I right?" Serena threw a pillow toward Aimee. Both girls laughed in unison.

Serena picked up her things and put in a bag. She went to bathroom to freshen up and ready to go back to her house. "I should get going now, or my mom will explode. You know how being enchantedly beautiful takes time." Serena kissed both Aimee's cheek. "Send my kiss-kiss to Blair, okay."

"Oui." Aimee nodded, "Have fun okay." She winked at her. With that Serena left.

**Juliette's Condominium, Manhattan House, 225 East 67th Street, New York**

Juliette smartly pushed off an over-eager admirer from her many St. Jude's alumni; and still she managed to ignore Carter and maneuvered to avoid having a casual in-touch with him. Carter watched as she motioned to the girl next to her that she was getting a drink. He followed her, of course, eyes narrowed through the crowd.

"Juliette." His voice was right against her ear, audible above the thumping music. "Nice party I supposed?"

She looked at him and her mouth curved pleasantly, "The best, thank you." Juliette then looks at the other direction. Her mind wandered around. This party supposed to be a way for her being with Chuck, and having her way with him. Carter followed her gaze with some amusement. "Care for a dance, J?"

Juliette's nose had wrinkled in disgust, "Ugh, as if." With that she left. Carter scowled. Damn Juliette Cooper. No matter how hard it is, he's going to make her his.

On the other part of the party place, a foam party took place. Nate approached Carter from behind, "Hey man, somebody was telling me about a foam party, right over there. Let's go there, it will be fun." Nate drags him to where the foam party takes place. Despite himself, an hour later Carter was almost having fun. Not almost actually. And it was hard to maintain ignoring Juliette and having his own good time when he could see her drenched hair and the thumping music had filled him with a strange feeling. The shot he has downed before possibly helped.

Juliette couldn't help but laugh as she tipped her head back, another spurt of foam coating her hair and sliding down her back. She's having fun, eventhough Chuck haven't come yet. It's her party after all. Someone grabbed her from behind, scooping her off the floor. Juliette squealed, kicking back. Someone's hand slid around her arm. She found herself, quite abruptly, next to Carter. His other hand held a small mound of foam. "Give up?" His voice was low. "Never." She answered. Juliette blow some foam to her male friend and he tried to tickle her.

The flashing lights over Juliette's bare arms made Carter's rage fill with frustration and jealousy when he saw she's dancing with other guys, and now with exhilaration. He wanted her. He approached her and then crushed his mouth toward hers as her finger tightened on his chest. His lips bruised hers and she bit back. His hands were too tight on her waist. Her wet hands slid over his expanse of chest. For a moment there was quiet as he gazed at her, just his harsh breathing and the already meaningless music. "No, it couldn't be happening."

Juliette tried to free herself from him. "No, no, no, no..." He grabbed her hand in answer, her fingers small and tight in his. His arm stayed just as tight around her waist. "Let's have this moment. For fun. One time madness. What do you say? You're not afraid, aren't you?" He knew how to push her button. She crushed her lips to him. He was fairly sure she had no idea what she was doing. She whimpered against his ear, barely giving them time to breathe, "I want to leave. Now. My room." Smirk appeared on Carter's face. He's going to make her his no matter what.

**Bass' Penthouse, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

Misty Bass busy ordering the household maid to prepare the important dinner. Tonight was the night where her dream will come true. "Gloria, please make sure everything go exactly like I want."

"Yes Mrs. Bass."

Misty left the dining room. She went to the living room where her son sit on the couch and busy with his iPad. "Charles..." Chuck looked at his mother who sat next to him. "Have you cleared your schedule for the dinner?"

"Yes I have mother. You don't have to worry."

"Good. I'll take no excuse for your absence." Chuck chuckled.

"What so funny about it, Charles?"

"I don't know mother. You tell me, why are you so eager with this dinner?" asked Chuck.

"Well it's important. That's all you have to know." Misty winked at her son.

**Van der Woodsen's Penthouse Dining Room, The Plaza Residences, New York **

Benedict arrived at the Van de Woodsen's penthouse. She rang the bell. Someone opened the door. "Good afternoon Miss, how may I help you?"

"I'm Benedict Moreau. I'm here to see Serena van der Woodsen."

"Who is that Paquita?" there's a female voice heard, coming from inside the penthouse.

"Miss Serena isn't at home yet, but she's on her way home Miss. Would you like to wait inside?"

Lily appeared right behind Paquita, "Bene, you're here. Looking for Serena? She'll be here any minute, come in." Lily approached her and kisses both of her cheeks.

"Aunt Lily, it's very nice to see you again."

"How are you dear? How was London?" Lily dragged Benedict inside toward the living room. "Paquita, please bring some drinks for us, thank you."

"Right away Mrs. Lily."

"Great. London is such a beautiful city, eventhough it's not as beautiful as Paris in my opinion but there's a very big differences in London that's make me feel excited."

"I cannot not agree with you, London has its own beauty, every city has it. So, is there any Englishman catch your heart already?" Lily winked at her.

Benedict laughed, "Oh aunt Lily, I'm afraid that my heart already captured by a French man." She blushed and remembered how Louis being sweet toward her since she arrived in New York. "And when the time is right, I will let you know more about him."

"I can see from the way you talk about him, he is special to you, am I right dear?" asked Lily.

"Yes you are."

Serena's voice interrupted their conversation, "Mom, I'm home!" Serena noticed that her mother wasn't alone in the living room. When she realized that it's Benedict, Serena ran and squalled, running toward her and hugged her warmly. "Bene! Bene! Oh my god, you're here. How was London? You look lovely." Serena turned her around in circular motion. "See nothing's change, only your sense of fashion shouts LONDON!" Both girls laughed.

"Have you seen Blair? You know what, Aimee also here. She's staying at Blair's penthouse. Where are you staying? Stay here with me, please..please..please !"

"Hold your horse S. I'm staying at the Empire. All of my good friend here in New York, we should hang out together."

"Yes it a must. How about tomorrow, we go to Blair's and spend quality time together? For now I want you to spend your night here and join me to a Charity Ball. It is okay right mom, for Bene to join us?" Serena used her puppy eyes, begging to Lily.

"Why of course. Bene is like my own daughter too." answered Lily.

"No, it's okay. I'll stay around after the event, I don't bring any formal dress with me, and what I wear now is too casual for such event."

"No, I insist. I have some dresses which aren't used yet. We have a same size after all. You must come with us, right mom?" Lily nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'll come with you."

"What are we waiting for, let's get ready then." Serena dragged her toward her bedroom to get ready for the Charity Ball.

**Waldorf's Penthouse, Waldorf-Astoria Tower, Manhattan, New York **

Blair and Aimee were both in their underwear, hair blow-dried and room filled with the scent of their perfume. Blair still couldn't work out what to wear while Aimee already decided to wear her broken white Vera Wang dress. Blair needed an outfit that was perfect.

"I need something classy. Something elegant and timeless. Sophisticated. Something that screams Blair Waldorf." Aimee chuckled, Blair glared at her.

"So, not the red Valentino Dress, or the Carolina Herrera dress?" Aimee's grin was mischievous.

"Seriously," Blair wailed; "Who throws a dinner at this late notice? Everyone knows that you need at least proper time to make yourself presentable, especially for a woman like me. I have reputation to uphold.." Blair sighed.

There was a noticeable chill in the room which make Blair turned toward the door slowly. Eleanor Waldorf was standing in the doorway, "Blair." She smiled, aware of her daughter state of undress, "I remember what Waldorf women are like." Eleanor held out a dress bag, "I specially design this for you, L'Amour by Waldorf real masterpiece which will be showed at my atelier but not going to be sold out. The one that Serena wore at the Fashion Week is the second to this and will be made only in limited numbers."

Eleanor put it to the bed with warm smile on her face and then went out of the room. At the doorway Eleanor stopped and talked, "Blair, your father and I will wait for both of you at the living room, make it quick, we don't want to be late, do we?" Blair nodded. Blair and Aimee were staring at the dress bag. "Wouldn't you going to have a look at the dress?" asked Aimee. Blair picked up the bag, unzipped it and then stopped once the dress was out. "Wow!"

It was gorgeous. A deep purple dress with Swarovski Crystal on it. Perfect dress. "Oh my god B, it's beautiful." exclaimed Aimee. Blair held it up, examining the cut, "Let's get ready then. Like my mother said, we don't want to be late ."

**Bass' Penthouse, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

Misty glanced at her watch. The Waldorf's should be here in a minute or so. She looked up when their private elevator dinged and walked in the Waldorf's. Blair walked in looking very pretty in her deep purple Original Waldorf dress with her parents and someone she didn't know for sure. She greeted them, "Hello Harold, Eleanor, thank you for coming to my short notice dinner invitation." They shared warm hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"It's our pleasure." said Harold. He continued, "I hope you don't mind, I bring along Blair bestfriend slash co-worker who happen staying at our place for the Fashion Week with us along attending your dinner invitation."

"No, it's okay. No need to worry. The more the merrier." Misty looked toward Blair, "Blair, you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thanks aunt Misty. By the way, let me introduce you to my bestfriend and assistant, Aimee."

Aimee extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bass, I'm Aimee."

"Pleasure to meet you too. Please do call me Misty. I insist."

"Oui, aunt Misty."

Misty continued, "Bart and Charles in the living room, shall we?" Misty led the Waldorf's and Aimee to where the men were. Bart Bass greeted the Waldorf's enthusiastically

Chuck sat at the couch, busy with his iPad, looking at the new schedule which Marry has rescheduled. Chuck's stomach was in knot as he saw Blair. He had to look away, avoiding to have her find him gaping at her like some love struck idiot. He approached Harold Waldorf and greeted him, "Hello Mr. Waldorf, it's a pleasure to see you again." He shakes his hand. "It's good to see you again too Charles. Please do call me Harold. No need the formality." He turned to Eleanor, "Eleanor, you look lovely as always."

"You such a charmer, Charles." Both shared kisses on the cheek. "Blair.." He took her hand and kissed it, "You look...amazing tonight." Blair blushed. She released her hand from him because he held her hand too long. "Thank you." answered Blair.

Misty looked so happy seeing how her son and Blair interacted. "Charles, this is Aimee-"

He interrupted his mother, "We've met."

"Oh really?" asked Misty amused.

"Yeah, at the Empire Hotel few days ago, she's with Blair and Serena, they're having their girls night-out together."

"Oh I see. Well dinner is ready, let's go to the dining room, shall we?"

Dinner was a strange affair. Blair was seated between Aimee and Chuck, with Aimee on the left side and Chuck on her right side. Chuck looked at anywhere but Blair. Bart tried to make a conversation. "So Blair, I heard from your father that beside fashion industry, you also interested in Law, Any near future plan to continue your study in Law?"

"Well maybe not in the near time. I need to focus on Waldorfs Magazine, maybe I will reconsider in three or four years ahead."

Misty interrupted, "Well it's a good thing, a woman should have their own career life, not just a throphy or an accessoris. Don't you think so dear?"

"Absolutely." answered Blair.

"How about marriage and family? Any future plan of yours in near time?"

Blair felt quite shocked. She always avoid this topic of conversation, but it was rude to try avoiding the question, since the dinner host who asking. So she answered it with her usual answer, "I haven't found the right one, and it makes me hard to see the path ahead clearly."

"Oh..I wonder how many men already broken hearted because of you dear." Eleanor chuckled and spoke up, "A lot, and many more to come. I don't know when will this right guy come if she keep busying herself with load of works." Eleanor shook her head.

Silence ensued after that, only the adults chattering with each other. Chuck wasn't talking, just eating his food with too much focus and attention to be normal. Blair was getting up from the seat and explained when the adults stared. "I need to use the bathroom, could you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Over there dear." Misty pointed to the bathroom direction. Blair walked toward the bathroom leaving the dining table. Misty took Blair's leave as a cue to tell the Waldorfs her real intention. It's time, she talked to herself. She looked at her husband, he nodded. "Harold, Eleanor, I knew both of you since forever, you two are like my own family, deep down in my heart eventhough we live apart for a very long term. I sincerely do think that making us together as a family officially is in front of us in fact. I invited you two to come here for officially and properly asked your daughter hand in marriage to our son Charles and officially make us a family."

Harold and Eleanor feel shocked and smiling, "Well, Misty.." Harold chuckled., "We will be very glad to have Charles as our son. As your intention to betrothed our children in marriage is something that I won't forbid, for heaven sake, it such a wonderful news, don't you think my dear?" Harold looked at his wife, Eleanor nodded.

Chuck once again felt knot in his stomach, he feels shocked. His parents, no his mother tried to betrothed him with a woman whom he barely know, eventhough he didn't deny that she's amazing and attractive, for god sake, he's Chuck Bass, he didn't do girlfriend and now he's being matched to someone who his mother really like to become his wife, not just a girlfriend but WIFE. He should be angry, but this is his mother deed, how the hell he supposed to refuse it, to see her disappointed by being rejected. He's officially trapped.

Blair standing in front of the vanity mirror on the basin, washed her hand and then sighed heavily. She never had this kind of feeling before, never. She didn't know how and why, like something big and important would occurs in near time. Aimee's eyes widened. This is really serious. She wondered how's Blair reaction. Blair still in the bathroom, she didn't know something big was crashing her life, it could be a good thing, a bad one of even both.

"So i guess that means Charles and Blair union have both of your blesses?" confirmed Misty.

"Absolutely Misty, I cannot believe that we're going to be a real family." A big grin plastered on Eleanor's face.

"Charles," Misty called her son.

"Yes, mother."

"Could you acompany me for a minute, I need to take something from the library?"

"Of course."

"Excuse us for a moment." Misty excused herself and her son from the dinner table. Both Misty and Chuck walked toward the library where the family secret safe is located.

Blair walked back to the dinner table from the bathroom. She noticed that Misty and Chuck was gone. She whispered to Aimee, "Did I miss something important? Where's aunt Misty and why does my mother looking at me that way? It's quite creepy."

Aimee answered, "Something Grande."

Blair confused, "Really?"

"You'll see." That's all what Aimee said.

**Plaza Ballroom, ****The Plaza Residences, New York**

Serena and Benedict grinned toothily at each other as they entered the ballroom. Serena scanned the room, her hazy blue eyes attempting to recognize someone there. How was she supposed to socialize if she didn't know any one of them.

Someone approached them, "Hello." he began. Serena responded, "Hello."

"You look familiar. Serena van der Woodsen right?" he continued, eyeing Serena's blue eyes, her long neck, the spot where her golden dress dipped into a "V" and exposed her flesh.

"The one and only." she answered, not having made up her mind about him yet. Normally, all it took was a few seconds for her to decide if someone is okay or not okay and then treat them as such, but she was clearly intrigue by this character. "Do I know you before?"

"I'm not really sure that you remembered me because last time and the first time we've met at your father Charity Night event for his foundation. I'm Dan, Daniel Humphrey."

"Oh I see. I almost forget, this is my friend, Bene, Benedict Moreau."

"Hello it's nice to meet you Bene."

"Nice to meet you too Dan. I wonder if you are the "Dan Humphrey" Best Seller author of Inside?"

"The one and only." He answered.

"Oh God. I really like your book, great story."

"Well thank you."

"What a small world. We meet a lot of unexpected people. I happened to be in the position of not knowing your book, maybe I could have a copy."

"I'll be very glad to send you one."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

Three of them engaging in a friendly conversation through the event.

**Bass' Penthouse, Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

_Dining Room of Bass Penthouse_

"Aimee what is it? You know how I hate to be left in the darkness." said Blair. Aimee just smiled, grabing a roll from her plate. Blair rolled her eyes.

_Library of Bass Penthouse_

Misty opened the secret safe behind a picture. She took out a box from the safe. Chuck feels nervous. He feels confused. Too much happening in less that 24 hours. They just having a shopping spree earlier and bam now her mother would like to betrothed him to the woman who happen to be someone who gave him a rare effect on his stomach when she's around, like there's something fluttering in his stomach.

Misty took his son hand and handed him the little box she took from the safe. "This is Bass family heirloom. I got it from your nana (read: grandmother), nana Victoria, on my engagement day. She said that I should pass it to my first daughter in law. Since I really want Blair as my daughter in law through this union, I want you to give this ring to her." Chuck opened the box. Inside the box, lay a beatiful diamond ring with heart-shaped ruby in the center of the ring which surrounded by diamonds. Chuck became speechless. He didn't know how to react. It's a hard choice for him, his mother or his reputation as Chuck Bass.

"Let's get back to the dining room. We don't want to leave our guest too long. It's rude don't you think so my son?" Misty smiled warmly toward her son. Chuck nodded. He saw how happy his mother was. It's written all over her face. How can he refuse it, it's mean he taken all her mother's happiness.

_Dining Room of Bass Penthouse_

Chuck and Misty entered the dining room. "I'm sorry it took me and Charles so long."

Misty and Chuck sat back on their preavious seat. "I see that Blair already back, then we should let her know."

"I'm sorry. Know what?" asked Blair.

"Blair dear, a moment ago, I officially and properly asked your hand in marriage to my son Charles and officially make the Waldorfs and the Basses as one family to your parents. My request has been accepted by your parents and I'll be very happy to have you as a part of my family, as my daughter." Misty stood up from her seat. She walked toward Blair, approaching her. She took Blair hand, "I always dream for having a daughter who's not just beautiful but also strong. I would be really happy, if you would accepted my request." Misty eyes started to fill with tears, her lips quivered but she manage to smile at her. Blair feels shocked and trapped and the same time. How can she say no, seeing a woman, who hapen to be a kind, loving and caring mother, asking her to be her daughter through marriage with her only son.

"Charles, come here."

Chuck got up from his seat, approaching his mother. Misty nodded, "It's about time son." Chuck didn't know what to do. He instinctively go down in one knee and pull out the box. What the hell was wrong with him. Never ever in his life he dreamed about going on one knees and a ring get along in a sentence. He opened the box in front of Blair. Blair want to say something, to refuse, to ask questions, is it just a dream. Please someone do wake me up. Bertha. Wake me up. No it's not a dream. When she looked at the ring, it was beautiful. Chuck looked at his mother. "Charles put it on Blair's finger, my son."

Chuck took the ring and put it on Blair finger. It's fitted her finger. Both Chuck and Blair looked at Misty. Misty nod her head, wiping at her eyes. A happy cry. She hugged Blair and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. You make me the happiest mother on earth." Blair just manage to nod. On the other side, Eleanor also wiping at her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 : Inconsolable

**Chapter 9: Inconsolable**

A/N: Thank you very much for all of you who read my story. I never thought that my story will be read, followed or even made as someone's favorite story. It such a bless. I really am trying to write a story with a better language. For some of you who don't know, English is not my main language, so please be more understanding.

For** LaApatrida**, thank you for your encouragement and support. I'll do my best to update this story regularly. Sometimes work went crazy and I don't have any spare time to write. Hopefully I could update this story regularly.

For **Dimples84**, I'm one of Serenate shipper, so for now they will not end until they see where things might go, but I'm not promising that thing will run smooth or easy for them because of D-A-N, and sadly, Aimee. For Juliette, you will know very soon through this chapter and a hint what move she will take on Blair and Chuck "situation".

Enough with the small talk. Enjoy the story and please do leave a review for me, so I know what you think about my story so far and maybe some suggestion where should I take the story from here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Duck Pond, Central Park, Manhattan, New York**

It was a beautiful morning. She took in a deep breath and smiled as she looked around the park. She watched some people walk by, taking a stroll then jerked out of the way as a couple of children darted past her, laughing as they chased each other. She walked to the duck pond. Blair needed to clear her head. She feels shocked and confused about last night at the Basses. She came to New York for the Fashion Weeks event, but out of nowhere, suddenly she became engaged. She sat on the bench near the duck pond. She looked at her finger. It feels heavy now with Bass heirloom on it. Her head said everything felt weird and wrong, she should have said something last night, stated her refusal or asking for some time to reconsider, but her heart said everything went right, more than it ever had in Paris, being matched with a man from their social circle but she tried not to pay that thought any mind. Suddenly her phone beeped, a short message form Serena.

_**B, where r u? I'm at your place now. Bring breakfast and someone special. Be home fast. –S**_

A voice called her name, "Blair..."

She felt a horrible wooziness at the pit of her stomach and the sensation shot straight up to her head, making her grow hot and cold at the same time. She fought through the fog of shock to realize she knew that voice, she would know it anywhere. Blair stood up from the bench, suddenly there's a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see who it was. "Louis. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just walking around alone and I saw you here. Just want to say hello and maybe ask you for a breakfast together?" he smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Serena is waiting for me at home. She brings breakfast."

"Oh, I see. Maybe another time?"

"Hmm...Yeah maybe. As a friend." She emphasized on the word friend.

"Blair..."

"I'm sorry. I need to get going. Don't want Serena to wait long." Blair left, not giving Louis chance to continue his speech. Louis sat on the bench where Blair spent her moment alone before. Louis' phone rang. It's his mother. He answered the phone call, "Yes mother."

"..."

"Oui. I'll be there in fifteen. Voir ta mère."

**Juliette's Condominium, Manhattan House, 225 East 67th Street, New York**

Juliette woke to warmth; the heat of someone's chest behind her and hot breath against her neck. Carter was in her bed, one arm heavy on her ribs. Oh God. Him staying the night had definitely not been part of the plan. Well, sleeping with him at all had never been part of the plan. It supposed to be Chuck. Chuck Bass not Carter "f**" Baizen. Where was the control? Sleeping with him had definitely not been part of the plan. Where was the restraint?

Her spine stiffened as she attempted to ease herself away; and it was so hot and comfortable, his body so hard against hers. She was confused, she realized as her eyes lingered on the shadows that played across his cheekbones. Dark hair messy, ruffled and in need of his expensive cut - but something about the slant of his eyes and his arm thrown across the space where she'd been - it made her ache.

What was she supposed to do now? Juliette Cooper was never confused. And she was suddenly scared, she realized. She hadn't meant to go that far. Had she? (She'd wanted to). But she wasn't supposed to go that far. She was suddenly gripped with the thought of having to face him when he woke up.

"Morning beautiful." Carter stretched languidly on his back. "I believe we had our best time after all this time last night."

"How did this happen?" Juliette sighed.

He glanced at her, smirking. "If memory serves, you threw yourself on me at the foam party."

"Oh dear," Juliette sighed again at how unfortunate it all was. She swung her long legs over the bed, reaching for the nearest item of clothing. Juliette pulled a face. "It can't happen again and you mustn't tell anyone. Now leave. I don't want you to be around my room when I'm back." She drifted to the door. Carter rolled his eyes and watched as she left the room, all legs. He hated to say goodbye but one thing for sure that Juliette Cooper will be his.

**Penthouse # 777, Empire Hotel, Upper West Side, New York**

"Hey, Man!" Nate greeted as he bounced into his best friends at the living room area having his coffee.

"Nathaniel."

"What's up with last night at your parents?" Nate asked, seating himself on the leather sofa next to the large window overlooking the city.

"Guess what Nathaniel, Chuck Bass, a business mogul who known as a man who doesn't do girlfriend was officially engaged last night because of his mother." He emphasized on the word engaged. Nate chocked out his coffee.

"Are you kidding me?" Chuck gave him a look that said Am-I-look-like-someone-whose-kidding? "So that's the reason why you canceled on the party?" Chuck nodded. "So who's the unfortunate girl?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Blair. Blair Waldorf, Serena's best friend.

Nate's eyes went big, "Oh. My. God. Its...I'm speechless. You and Blair...just Oh. My. God."

"And today, my parents will make the announcement at the brunch."

" I can believe that the time is come, The Notorious Playboy of Manhattan Chuck Bass will be tied in matrimony." Nate laughed loudly.

"Oh, just shut up your pretty mouth Nathaniel."

**Waldorf's Penthouse, Waldorf-Astoria Tower, Manhattan, New York **

Blair walked from the elevator into her penthouse foyer. "Blair, you're home. Where have you been all morning? Aimee said that you're already gone when she woke up. I bring you some latte and croissant and someone special too."

"Thanks S. I'm just having a morning walk to have a fresh air. Thanks for the breakfast anyway. So about the special someone, may I see him?" asked Blair.

Serena pulled her best friend toward her bedroom. They both ran through the stairs. Serena opened Blair's bedroom door. "Close your eyes first. I want it to be a surprise."

"Do I have too?" Blair slightly annoyed.

"Yes, you do."

Blair closed her eyes. Serena took her inside. "Can I open my eyes now S?"

"Wait. Count to ten then you can open your eyes." Blair followed Serena's instruction and counted to ten. Benedict stood in front of Blair.

"Nine...Ten... I'm going to open my eyes now." Blair opened her eyes, "Oh my, Bene!" She hugged her. "It's been a long time. _Tu me manques_."

"_J'ai aussi._"

"London did treat you well. Look at you, you're getting more, more beautiful." Blair put both of her hands on Bene's cheeks. Bene put her hand on Blair's hand, "You too. You don't know how I miss you much, Serena, Aimee, especially you." _And I'm sorry too for Louis, but what can I say, Louis and I love each other but his mother prefer you than me Blair._ Silent word crossed her mind. Benedict feels something fiddled between her hand and Blair's. She put Blair's hands off her face and holds it. "I feel something on your hand, new accessories? I never know that you wear a ring other than your ruby ring."

Blair's face reddens. "It's my engagement ring."

"What?!" Serena's voice resounded loudly, "Where, when and Who?!"

Blair looked at Aimee, and Aimee simply nodded. "Last night, dinner at the Basses with none other than Chuck Bass."

Smile spreaded on Benedict's face, she hugged her, "Congrats B." She felt happy for Blair but above it all she's happy for herself knowing that Blair won't be an obstacle for her relationship with Louis. Serena jaw dropped, "Oh. My. God"

Eleanor knocked on the door and slowly opened the door, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No you're not mother."

"Benedict. You're here. It's been a long time. How's London?"

Benedict approached her and gave her a warm hug and kiss on the cheek, "Great, and you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"Thank you dear. You look even better yourself." Eleanor looked at her daughter, "Well Blair, I'm here to let you know that we need to attend the Basses Brunch today. Misty insist that we, especially you, come. She said that she will make an official announcement before Harold and I go back to Paris."

"Oh, I see." Blair stiffened.

Eleanor looked at the other girls, "Serena, you're mother asked me to tell you that she's waiting for you to go to the brunch with her and your father. Aimee, Bene, I would be very grateful if you're willing to join us."

Benedict and Aimee exchanged look and Aimee answered, "We'd love too, right Bene?"

Benedict nodded.

"Well, I take this as a cue to leave." said Serena. She took her bag on Blair's bag and get ready to leave Waldorf's penthouse, "See you all at the brunch." Serena kissed all the girls at the cheek.

"So what are we waiting for? B, you need to get ready. From what I heard from your mother, this brunch is very important for you, for your engagement. You need to be perfect." Aimee said with excitement.

"Aimee is right B. Let's have some music while we get ready." Benedict took her iPod out of her bag and put it on Blair's iHome Airplay. "Old song to remember our old time moment." When You're Looking Like That from Westlife played.

_She's a 5 foot 10 in cat suit and bambi eyes,_

_Everybody who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine,_

_I should have know that I was wrong_

_When I left her for a life in pity but they say you never miss the water until it's gone_

_Guess I failed to love you and you're taking it out tonight._

Benedict started to mimic the song lyric and dancing around. Blair and Aimee laughed and three of them started to get ready while singing and dancing around like a teenage girls.

**Suite Room #1515, The Surrey Hotel, 20E 76th Street, Manhattan New York**

Louis arrived at his mother suite room. He pushed the bell door. Someone opened the door, "Mr. Grimaldi, you're here. Your mother is waiting for you at the balcony. She's having her tea." The man let him in.

"Thank you Luigi." Louis walked into the Suite Room and head onto balcony. "Mother.."

"Louis, you're here son."

"When did you arrived mother?" asked Louis.

"Last night. I'm here for business, with Bass Industry."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, I'm going to attend his brunch this morning at Peacock Alley, Waldorf Astoria, and I would like you to accompany me son."

"What time you'll be going mother? I need to get back to my hotel first, getting change of my clothes."

"No need, I already asked Luigi to prepare a suit for you. So how things going with Blair? Have you met her yet?"

"Yes mother, I have."

"How is she? Both of you?"

"She's fine, but she needs more time mother, she wants to take thing slow after all things happened."

"Louis, she's a great girl with a great background, smart, strong, and it will be a great loss if you let her go just because one of your foolish acts with that...that girl. Little evil."

"She's not an evil mother, and she has a name."

"Stop it, if it's not because of her, now you and Blair already married." Sophie really upset. Louis didn't want to upset her mother furthermore.

"Let's talk about something else mother, maybe you want to help me out with Blair."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. We need to get going. We don't want to be late to the brunch."

**Juliette's Condominium, Manhattan House, 225 East 67th Street, New York**

Juliette got out from her bathroom. She needs to get ready for Bass brunch at Peacock Alley, Waldorf Astoria Tower. She's not going to miss it, even if her parents were abroad. It's not like that this was her first time attend it alone. When she about to open her bathrobe, she realized that someone's in her room. It's Carter Baizen. He still there. "What are doing? Why are you still here? I told you to leave."

"Could you considering about me over breakfast?"

"Sorry, but as a tradition every Sunday, it's The Bass Brunch. I need to be there with certain Bass."

"Who? Chuck? I don't think he's a man who settle down with one girl, especially a girl who enjoy purring in my ear, over and over again which keep replay in my mind."

Juliette stared him coldly, "From this moment forward, the event of last night will never be mentioned again, it's that clear? And last but not least, try to erase that memory on your head, because as far as I'm concern, It's never happen."

Carter woke up from her bed and walked toward the door. Before he got out her room, he looked back and said, "See you at the brunch." He winked at her.

**Peacock Alley, Main Lobby, Waldorf Astoria Tower, Manhattan New York**

Misty Bass was a very organized woman. She could tell you precisely where in her closet you would find a red pair of Salvatore boots, she kept all the menus, business cards, and contact sheets she acquired neatly placed in several binders, classified by type and listed alphabetically. Misty Bass did not lose things. She knew of everything she owned and where it ought to be at any given time. She is Misty Bass and she controlled her surroundings, knew where everything ought to be, lost track of nothing.

"Misty dear, you don't have to worry about Charles. Trust me, he will be here."

"I'm not worried. I just want things went well and well announced." she waved her hand to indicate _far _and continued speaking, "It's Charles' engagement, not just some business deal."

Chuck stepped into the room, and spotted where his parents was. He's smiling at his mother. He approached his parents and offered his mother his hand just as she had expected him to. "Mother, you're looking radiate as usual; that color was created for you." She smiled prettily at him, taking his hand and letting him give it a brief kiss. "Thank you Charles," she murmured, settling her hands on her lap once he released her, "I'm glad to see you.." Misty took a glance to her watch, "on time."

He nodded, still standing. She smiled and patted the seat beside her. His smile slipped a little, he hesitated, then sat down. "You know how important this brunch is. We are going to announce your engagement. You need to come here earlier than on time. It is important for me, our family and specially you."

He blinked at his mother, looked almost confused, and then swallowed hard. "I'm sorry mother, I need to refuel my car first since Arthur takes a day-off today, and I drive myself here. If I know you'll be this upset, I left earlier."

Misty took sympathy on him, "I'm not upset, Charles, I'm just worried you'll not coming because we're going to announce your engagement to Blair."

"I understand mother."

"Good. I'm going to find the Waldorfs. It's about time."

"We're here now. Blair you stay with Aimee and Bene. Your father and I would like to say hello to some our close friends." Blair nodded.

"B, you look nervous." said Aimee, "Am I right Bene?" Aimee tried to questioning Bene for back up. Bene nodded.

"How am I supposed to feel, you tell me Aimee. They are going to announce it and make it more real. I'm still shocked about it."

"Oh, B."

"I need to go to the restroom." said Blair.

"I'll come with you." answered Aimee.

"Bene, we'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time B, I'm okay with it. I'll be here waiting for you guys." Bliar and Aimee left.

Louis fiddled with his tie as he walked into the dining area. He spotted Benedict at the corner and grew solemn, she looked excited to see him.

"Louis, I don't know that you're going to be here, with whom are you here? Did you miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Eleanor invited me obviously when I went to see Blair this morning." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Louis scoffed, "Right."

"What? I'm telling you the truth baby. I went to see Blair with Serena this morning. Blair was here for Fashion Week." She looked at him innocently and ran her finger along his tie from top to bottom. Louis rolled his eyes and removed her hand.

"What's your game Bene? For your information, I come here with my mother. I said we should take things slowly. I will talk to my mother about us, but not this way."

"Is it really so hard to believe that I really am here because of Eleanor? I even don't know that you'll be here. Last thing I know that you have some business to attend."

Louis waited to see that they were completely out of earshot before he began to speak,

"Bene, I can see right through you. You've got motive."

"Louis here me out. I really am here because of Eleanor, because this is an important moment for Blair, and guess what after this, nothing will stop us for being together baby." Benedict kissed Louis softly on his cheek.

"Stop it Bene, you can't fool me, this brunch is hosted.." before Louis finished his statement, Benedict interrupted him.

"Shh, shh, shh, don't speak," She put a finger on his lips, "let's just leave it at that and enjoy the rest of this beautiful day. You'll see yourself what I'm talking about." Benedict smiled cheerfully and turned to head to where Aimee and Blair were.

Louis inhaled deeply and tried his very hardest to keep calm.

Juliette arrived at Peacock Alley. She wandered around to find Chuck, but he's nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly she spotted someone who looks familiar. It's the girl she met at Bergdorf, Blair, Blair Waldorf. She approached her and tapped her shoulder, "Blair?"

Blair looked back at someone who tapped her shoulder. "Hi, Juliette, right?"

"Yes, how are you?"

"I'm good. You're here with your parents or what?"

"Nope. I came alone, my parents went abroad, but well Bass Brunch is a tradition in Upper East Side. Besides, I know them for years and they always welcome me here warmly even if I came alone. What brings you here, Blair?"

"Umm.." How was she going to tell her, that she's engaged to one and only Bass heir, she's just here for how long, a week? "I'm here with my parents. They know each other long time ago. Oh I almost forgot, let me introduce you to my friend, this is Aimee and this is Benedict."

Without being noticed by all the girls, Misty approched Blair. "Blair, here you are, I've been looking for you all over the place. Your parents were looking for you too."

Juliette tried to let her presence known by Chuck's mother, "Aunt Misty, It's nice to see you here."

"Oh, hi Juliette. You're here."

"Yes, I am. My mother sent her regards. She couldn't make it. She needs to accompany daddy to Dubai, business matter."

"Oh, I see. Seems like you two already know each other?" She eyed Blair.

"Yes, we are. We've met at Bergdorf before." Blair smiled warmly.

"Well it's about time dear." Misty looked at Juliette, "I'm sorry dear, I'm going to take Blair for a moment, we have something important to announce. Please do enjoy the foods."

"Thank you Aunt Misty." Misty took Blair hand and walked toward the stage. There's announcement to be made.

"Well I hope that our business will run smooth." said Sophie. "I hope so Mrs. Grimaldi. In the future, you'll be in touch with my son Charles. Actually, It's his work with Bass Inc., the sister company of Bass Industry, on Empire Hotel chain in Paris. So about your proposal will be through his approval." Bart told her with sense of pride toward his son.

"Of course, I believe you are such a brilliant man like your father always describe about you. I would like you to meet my son, he will be in charge with the proposal for your hotel." Sophie looked around to find her son. She spotted him and called out his name, "Louis!" He looked at her and nodded. He walked toward his mother. " Yes mother."

"Louis, I would like you to meet Charles Bass. He's Bart Bass son. He will be the one who in charge with Empire Hotel chain in Paris."

Louis extended his hand, "It's really nice to know you Mr. Bass. I'm Louis Grimaldi. You can called me Louis insted."

"Likewise, and I rather to be called Chuck if you're not mind."

"Chuck, then."

Misty stood on stage with Blair next to her. She started to speak on the microphone, "May I have all the attention please. Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming here. Today, on this beautiful day, I'm going to share my family biggest happiness with all of you." Misty looked at Blair and signaling her to come closer. Blair stood next to her. "I never thought that this day will come sooner. But I really am grateful to welcome a new addition to Bass family. My only son, Charles Bartholomew Bass..." Misty paused to find her son on the crowd. "Please take a step to the stage."

Chuck looked at his father. He nodded as an approval. "Mrs. Grimaldi, Louis, please excuse me for a moment." Both Sophie and Louis nodded.

Chuck took a step on the stage next to Blair. Everybody tried to figure out what will Mrs. Bass shared off. "I'm happily to annouced the engagement of my only son, the heir of Bass family with the lovely Miss Blair Waldorf, daughter of Harold Waldorf nad Eleanor Waldorf." All people cheer up and clapped their hands. The shock face was clearly seen on Sophie's, Louis' and Juliette's faces. Juliette shooked her head. It can't be true. It can't. Chuck is hers. It supposed to be her, not that new girl. Oh my god, it can't be happening. How can, it's unbelievable. Sophie looked more shocked. She looked at his son and Louis stared her back, it's mean there's no more path for him and Blair. Not anymore.


End file.
